


Two Houses

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fighting, I honestly hate romeo and juliet and this was HUGELY PAINFUL for me to write but i fixed it, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, Romeo and Juliet but BETTER, YG, but nothing too awful, cl - Freeform, honestly it's less violent than the actual play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: The Dong family and the Kwon family have been in a feud for who knew how many years, and there is no end in sight. One party and some uninvited guests shouldn't be able to change that fact, but it just might.





	1. Act 1

Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Korea, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers “take their life”;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their “death” bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their “death”-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

****

**_ Scene I _ **

Chaerin, while very fond of her dear cousin, was not a fan of following him around and worrying. She had awoken at her normal time that cool morning to a breakfast tray by her bed, and her cousin’s empty room next door. It wasn’t uncommon, lately, to find his room empty at the most ungodly of hours in the morning. She always awoke at the same time (7:54am), and normally she would finish her simple breakfast (rice, kimchi, soup) and then go for a walk with Jiyong before moving on with her day. Unfortunately, for the last week Jiyong had been gone before she’d even awoken, and was rarely back home before she went to bed.

So it was that this particularly lovely autumn morning, Chaerin found herself, again, going on her walk alone with her mind on her cousin and his recent disappearances. Part of her was convinced that he was off daydreaming about something or other, while another was convinced he was pining…neither was a particularly good option really. If it weren’t for the fact that his parents were the heads of a particularly nasty family feud, she wouldn’t be worried about him wandering about on his own at all hours and not paying attention.

She passes out of the city to the west, and walks past an old grove of sycamores, where she pauses at the sound of another person nearby. She spies through the trees who she immediately recognizes as Jiyong, standing some distance away with his head turned up toward the sky. She considers, for a moment, her hand straying to the holster at her hip to play with the clasps, walking over and speaking to him…but he turns away slowly just as she makes up her mind, and sits down at the base of a tree, and she doesn’t think she could disturb him in good conscience.

With a sigh she turns back toward the city, and makes her way along the slow-moving main street; despite the fact that this was a rather big city, the downtown area was always practically empty until at least noon, and it was barely 9:30am. She’s passing by a small coffee shop when she hears shouting nearby, causing her to whip around toward the source and her eyes to narrow.

“For fu—“ She mutters, cutting herself off with a sigh as she crosses the street. With a snarl she draws her gun and raises her delicately groomed eyebrows in a silent threat. The four men, two of which she recognizes as working for her family, stop slowly, fists still in the air.

“Fools!” She spits, “Put your fists down you imbeciles, what do you think you are doing?” She points her gun at each in turn, waiting for them to slowly lower their hands to their sides. She is about to lower her own hand when she hears quick steps and the even quicker temper of Seungri crash onto the scene.

“What is this? What am I seeing here?” He asks, drawing out his own gun, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Chaerin sighs to herself, her eyes still on the men before her who seemed to have grown bolder in the sudden presence of Seungri. She grits her teeth and rolls her eyes to the sky; she hated this stupid feud so desperately. The Kwons (her own family) and the Dongs (that of Seungri’s) had been at each other’s throats since before her own birth, and she was extremely sick of it.

“Keep your hair on, Seungri, I’m merely trying to end this silly quarrel.” She bites back over her shoulder, her hand securing itself more firmly over the handle of her gun. “To keep the peace.” She adds, when one of the Dong family’s servants makes to lift his hands again.

Seungri lets out a harsh breath through his nose, a disbelieving smile crossing his face. “The ‘peace’?” He asks, his tone mocking. Chaerin turns to face him at this, a questioning eyebrow raised. “You of all people should know how little I care for peace.” He spits the word like it is filthy and he doesn’t want it near him. “I hate peace as much as I hate hell, all Kwons, and _you._ ” His eyes are daring her to argue with him, but all she does is purse her lips and shrug.

“Bring it.” She says, and it’s as if the world had been paused for just a moment, because as soon as the words are out of her mouth, the street is bursting with motion again. Seungri lunges at her, his gun forgotten in his hand as he reaches out to strike her. She holsters hers quickly, pulling a knife from a pouch on her side and daring him to try and hit her again.

The sidewalk is soon full as others from both houses converge to shout insults and brawl, and soon they can hear the shouts of the police as they are surrounded on all sides. The fighting cools, people stopping with their arms still around their enemies’ necks and it would be almost comical if it weren’t so serious.

Chaerin takes a quick look around and notices her aunt and uncle off to the left and behind her, and those of Seungri’s much closer by; neither within the circle of police. It’s only now that she can hear the wailing of the sirens, and she knows without looking that YG, the chief of police, is getting out of a car somewhere nearby. Seungri had her by the collar, and she had him by the hair, and with an angry shake of her arm, she extricates herself from his grip in order to stand properly before YG when he moves to speak.

It doesn’t take long for YG to be standing before them, disapproval written deeply into his features. He spares a short glance at Chaerin and Seungri, before sighing and turning to the group. “There will be no more fighting in the streets, and no more brawls in bars and restaurants.” He begins, and Chaerin fights to keep herself from rolling her eyes. “If you cannot follow this simple rule, anyone found fighting will be put straight into jail, and we will deal with them as we see fit.” He has a cold gleam in his eye, and Chaerin has often wondered if he was the type to eschew formal laws to get his point across.

He turns then, to stare directly at Chaerin and Seungri, who both look down and away from him as well as they can. “The Kwon family, and the Dong family… I’m not surprised, though I _am_ disappointed.” He starts again, and Chaerin bites her lip to stop herself from speaking. “This feud has gone on for long enough. I’m not going to tolerate any more slip-ups, do you understand? This is childish, useless, and all-around bad for this city and all of your lives.” He seems really unhappy for a moment, as if the families cooperating with each other would make so many things better. “If your families cannot stop harassing each other, then there will be no mercy from the courts for the next mistake. I will talk with the heads of household for both to elaborate further.” He nods toward the Kwons and then to the Dongs, before turning to the crowd again. “Now leave! I expect obedience.” He adds, and the crowd slowly disperses.

Chaerin and Seungri send each other a final dirty look before parting to meet their relatives. She watches as Mr. Dong shakes hands with the police chief before leaving to speak with him. She stops before her aunt and uncle, her head bowed.

“Well,” Mr. Kwon starts, his voice weary. “How did this all come about, were you here at the start?”

“I came along not long ago, to find servants of the Dong’s fighting with servants of our own. I tried to stop their quarrel, but then came Seungri.” She pauses here, and her aunt grips her shoulder tightly. “He is hot-headed and difficult to deal with on a good day, Uncle, I did not mean for this to go so far.”

“That young man will be the end of you if you’re not careful.” Her uncle says, shaking his head. She almost feels insulted by the implication that she couldn’t handle Seungri, but then she knows that her uncle just worries about her.

“Have you seen Jiyong today, Chaerin?” Her aunt asks, and Chaerin lifts her head up to look at her.

“I saw him briefly, early this morning before I came this way.” She says, before gesturing off to the west. “He was in a sycamore grove just west of the city, his head in the clouds and his feet barely on the ground.” She almost slaps herself for the poetic description, but it was too true for her to feel embarrassed. “I didn’t bother him, he looked too melancholy for company and I did not want to intrude.”

Her uncle lets out a sigh that her aunt echoes in the lines of concern on her face. “So it is the same as has been reported of him for the last week.” He shakes his head. “He is either wandering the nearby forests, sighing and crying, or locked up in his room with no thought of leaving.” He sighs again and Chaerin looks up.

“Do you have any idea why?” She asks, thinking back to that morning when she’d wondered what was going on with her cousin.

“No, he won’t say anything to anyone, it would seem.”

She nods, looking off to the side and trying to think. It takes her a couple of moments to realize that she can see her cousin rounding the corner just up the road.

“I can see him coming up the road, just there…if you give me the time, I will go and find out from him what it is that is troubling him.” She says, hoping that they will get the hint and take their leave.

“Of course, darling.” Her aunt says, slipping her arm through her husbands and tugging him gently away. “Tell us how it goes.” She adds over her shoulder as they leave.

Chaerin takes a deep breath and flicks her hair over her shoulder before turning to intercept her cousin before he can get away.

“Jiyong!” She shouts happily, jogging to catch up with him and waving lightly when he looks up. A small smile crosses his face before disappearing behind the melancholy.

“Cousin,” He says gently, allowing her to put her arm through his as they walk down the street together.

She allows the silence for only a short time, knowing that she only has so much time before he will try to secret himself away again. “What’s going on, Jiyong?” She asks softly, in a voice that she hopes brooks his trust and honesty.

He seems to hesitate for a moment, stopping in front of an alleyway and looking away from her for a moment. “I’m in love.” He says, and it seems so simple, so easy. She wants to laugh but she can tell that there is more, so she nudges him with her shoulder and nods at him to urge him to continue. “But she…Minzy…she doesn’t love me back.”

Chaerin allows herself a moment to collect her features before she can laugh. “Impossible, everyone loves you.” She says, trying to sound light and encouraging. He throws her a look that tells her rather effectively that it hadn’t worked.

“She’s vowed chastity,” He says, his voice flat and his eyes empty. “She will become a nun and would prefer it to my company.”

“Oh Ji…” She starts, but he shakes his head. She rolls her eyes, and grabs him by the shoulders. “Listen, cousin, this isn’t the end of the world! There are plenty of other beautiful fish in the sea…find yourself someone else to love. It shouldn’t be too hard for you.”

Jiyong looks almost disgusted by her suggestion, and shakes his head harshly, pulling away from her. “There is no one fairer…no one more beautiful…no one who can even compare to Minzy.” He lets out a harsh laugh and shakes his head again, “You can’t help me fix this, Chaerin, she will be in my heart forever, and there is nothing that will turn me from her beauty.” He walks away from her then, and Chaerin just stares after him for a bit, vowing deep down that she _will_ make him forget this nun and her slight before she jogs to catch up.

“You haven’t walked with me lately.” She says by way of explanation as she matches his stride. He smiles over at her briefly as they continue on.

***

**_ Scene II _ **

“It isn’t just me who is bound by this,” Mr. Dong says as he walks past a small square and turns toward his office, Teddy walking beside him and a servant in tow. “Kwon is just as bound to follow the directive, and it really shouldn’t be too hard for men as old as us to keep our peace.” He fails to mention how difficult it may be for his nephew to do so, but some things are harder to deal with than others.

“True, it is a great pity that such noble men as the two of you have been at odds for so long.” Teddy replies, his eyes taking in the whole of the area before them. They had come to a stop at the edge of the city wall, a remnant from some ancient time long past but still fondly recalled. “But now, sir, if I may…” He trails off, and Mr. Dong nods for him to continue, already certain he knows what the younger man will ask of him. “Your son, sir, have you thought much of my offer for him?”

Teddy didn’t look overly hopeful, nor did he look particularly worried, but either way, Mr. Dong was wary of giving the man what he wanted so soon. “I am afraid that I am not ready to give him up to marriage yet, young Teddy.” He says, and annoyance briefly flashes across Teddy’s face, and if it weren’t for his considerable experience with people, he might have missed it. “He is too young, and not ready for married life…” He trails off and hopes that Teddy will drop it.

“Many are married by his age.” Teddy counters, and Mr. Dong almost laughs.

“By 19? I do so hope not, my dear boy!” he exclaims, patting him on the back. “He is studying still, and he is not ready now. Maybe in a few more years, when he is more mature and more receptive…” He pauses for a moment, thinking. “Come to the manor tonight. We’re having a party and you can try to get to know my son.” He turns away from Teddy and stares back down the street that they had just come from. “He will have at least some say in who I choose, and this will be as good a time as any to get him on your side.”

Teddy is silent beside him for a moment. “I would be most honored to be invited, sir.” He says with a light bow.

“Yes, come and visit with all of the people, you may yet find someone else you find more tempting. But take this chance to get to know Youngbae, and we shall see what comes of it.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a list, turning to a servant hovering just beside him. “Here, take this into town and invite the people upon the list to the party this evening.” He says, pushing the list into his servant’s hands. “Come along, Teddy, let’s finish our talk on the way.”

They walk out of sight, and the servant looks down at the list in his hand. “Find all these people…by tonight?” He mutters to himself, scanning the page with a look of worry about his features. “But I can’t read this!” He curses his misfortune, as he tries in vain to understand the markings before him.

“You can’t forget your woes without replacing them with something else. I still say that you should keep your eye out…look around! Find something new to take your interest…something different to pull you out of this funk.” Chaerin says, her voice floating across the street as she walks arm-and-arm with her cousin.

“Nothing ever could, nor ever will, and you would do well to stop harassing me about it.” Jiyong says, and Chaerin rolls her eyes.

“You’re insufferable, but I will not give up on this.”

“Nor would I ever expect you to, it is one of your most unforgivable of traits.” He says with a caged smile. Chaerin pushes him lightly and shakes her hair out of her face. Before she can retort, a young man catches their attention from across the road.

“Excuse me!” He calls, looking both ways before running over to them, “But I’m in need of a little help…” He says, trailing off as he becomes a little flustered. “Only, I need to find the people on this list, but I can’t read it…”

Chaerin pouts delicately, sympathy seeping into her features. Jiyong leans forward slightly and takes the list. “Give it here, good sir,” He says as he brings it closer to read. “Sir Martino and his wife and daughters; Mr. Lee and his beautiful sisters; the widow of Vitravio; Sir Peter and his lovely nieces; Seunghyun and his brother Donghae; my brother, his wife and daughters; my fair niece Minzy; Bom; Sir Valentino and his cousin Seungri…” Jiyong pauses for a moment after reading, and Chaerin can see his mind whirring away while it tries to think. “What a lovely group of people,” he says carefully, and the young servant before them nods in agreement, “Where should they come?” He asks.

“Up.” The young boy replies, and Chaerin hides a smile behind her hand.

“Where?” Jiyong asks again.

“To supper; to our house.” The servant replies, and Jiyong nods slowly.

“Whose house?” He tries again, and Chaerin has to look away.

“My master’s.” He responds, and Jiyong refrains from pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

“Of course, I should have asked you that before.” He says, and the servant smiles up at him.

“Now I will tell you without asking! My master is the great rich Dong, and if you aren’t of the Kwon family, then please come and join in this celebration. Good day!” The servant calls, before speeding down the road to find the people on his list.

“Well, it seems that Minzy will be at this feast up at the Dong manor.” Chaerin says as Jiyong watches the servant hurry off. “What better way to prove me right, then for you to go to this party and compare her lovely face with those of the people _I_ find for you to look at.” She says, a plan slowly forming in her mind.

“There is none fairer than my love, and no way that you could ever prove such a thing true! There is no match for her in heaven nor hell, and there is nothing you can do.” He says, and she just rolls her eyes as she grabs his arm once more.

“Your dramatics will not deter me.” She says with a glare. “Besides, you’ve never seen her amongst other people, you cannot compare her properly without others to compare her to!” Jiyong rolls his eyes and tugs her down the next street. “She cannot compare at all to those that I will show you, you will see!”

“I will go along, but there is no such thing for you to show me as there is nothing to deter or defer my love from her. I will go, Chaerin,” He repeats, “but not to find someone new.”

***

**_ Scene III _ **

Lady Dong walks swiftly up the steps and into the parlor on the second floor. The nurse, Dara, is a short ways behind her, wiping her brow in exhaustion as she hurries to keep up with the energetic woman.

“Nurse! Where is my son, I need to speak with him. He’s not in the parlor.” She calls, just as Dara reaches the entrance. With a hand to her heart, Dara turns to look up the hall.

“By my life, that boy is never where he is needed.” She mutters to herself, blowing her hair out of her face before marching a short ways down the hall. “Youngbae!” She calls, “Youngbae where you at?!”

A door at the far end of the hall opens, and a young man sticks his head out. “What is it now, nurse?” He asks, and Dara narrows her eyes at the boy, her hands on her hips. He steps fully out of his room then, barely fully clothed in just an undershirt and pants. She puts a hand back to her heart and shakes her head at him.

“Your mother is wanting to see you!” She says, beckoning him forward. “The least you could do is be fully dressed on the night of a party.” She scolds as he trudges slowly down the hall. He smiles at her brightly, patting her on the shoulder, before he pushes through the half-open door of the parlor and gives his mother a kiss on the cheek.

“What can I do for you, mother?” He asks, and she holds him by the shoulders at arm’s length and looks at him.

“Nurse, leave us for the moment I would speak to my son alone.” She says, before recalling something and taking a hand from her son’s shoulders to beckon to the nurse before she could leave. “Never mind that, come here and tell me…you know my son’s of a right good age, yes?”

“Lord above but I could tell his age right to the very minute.” Dara responds, coming to stand beside Youngbae.

“But he is not 19.” His mother presses, and the nurse nods.

“Oh no, no he is not, it won’t be for another…how long is it until Chuseok?” Dara asks.

“Two weeks from yesterday.” The Lady responds primly.

“By my life yes.” She says, her hand fluttering to her chest. “This young man before me won’t be 19 until that very day just 13 days hence. And oh! What a day that will be! A right sight to see this young man turn 19! I remember as if it were only yesterday, him coming to my own rooms with a right nasty gash on his lovely head.” She leans forward here to poke at Youngbae’s forehead, while he tries not to laugh at her. “and my dearly departed spouse just looking him right over and saying ‘what a young dear, falling on his face in his youth!’ and I was just there tutting along at this poor dear’s head! And my darling hubby just continues right on with ‘and when you’ve married you’ll be falling right on your back now, won’t you?’ OH! The utter scandal and poor Youngbae he just dried up his little tears and nodded ‘yep’ he says to my dearly departed. Just ‘yep’! Oh! How I will ever forget that I do not know!”

Youngbae’s cheeks had turned a flaming red as the story progressed, but it was hard to get his nurse to stop talking once she’d begun. He turns to his mother for support, and finds her with a hand to her chest and her brows knitted in disapproval.

“That is quite enough of that, I think.” His mother says, and she shakes her head before turning to look at her son.

“Oh dear me, do not worry, I am done!” The nurse says. “But oh he was the prettiest baby I ever did nurse, he was. And to think that I will someday see him married!”

“It is marriage that I have come to speak with you of.” His mother says, redirecting the focus back to the topic she had wanted. “What are your thoughts on marriage?”

Youngbae takes a deep breath in and shrugs his shoulders. “I will admit to not have thought on it at all.” He says, and his mother purses her lips and looks at him carefully.

“Well think of it now. I daresay there are many people your very age that are already married, and not many of them as well moneyed as you.” She says, and Youngbae ducks his head. His parents had another son, older than him, and didn’t need him to carry on the name or produce any ‘heirs’ but they still felt it to be important that he marry well. “But, let me get to the point: the valiant Teddy has asked for your hand.”

“A man!” The nurse exclaims, and Youngbae resolves not to look at her lest he begin to laugh. “Oh what a man! And looking to marry you! You could hardly do better.”

“Teddy is a very respectable young gentlemen.” His mother agrees with a firm nod. “What do you say? Could you give him a chance? You will see him tonight.” She starts, walking around to the window overlooking the garden to the back of their house. “Look at him, speak with him, and see how you find him. See what your love could do for you…” She pauses and Youngbae looks at the ground, wishing that his hair was long enough to fall into his eyes as he does so.

“Marriage makes one grow.” The nurse says, nodding at her own wisdom.

“Tell me truthfully, Youngbae, can you consider Teddy’s love?”

“I’ll look,” He says, choosing his words carefully, but defiantly, “if looking can make me like. But I will not move any more deeply than you have suggested.” He finishes, but before his mother can respond, a servant enters.

“Madam, the guests have arrived and the food is to be served. You have been called for, and the same goes for the young lord. The Nurse is being called for in the pantry and everything is waiting. I must ask that you hurry.”

Lady Dong nods, and strides from the window to the door. “We will be right behind you. Youngbae?” she calls as the servant leaves and the nurse moves toward the door. “Dress nicely now, and be done with haste.” She says, and Youngbae nods.

“Go on, son, seek your happiness!” The nurse adds, following the Lady out.

Youngbae is left standing in the parlor, feeling stricken and confused. It takes him a moment before he decides to do as his mother asked and get dressed.

***

**_ Scene IV _ **

On a street just next to the Dong manor, Jiyong, Chaerin, and Seunghyun are sat in their car. Around them, many party-goers are merrily making their way up the long driveway that begins just another block to their right. They had planned to ditch the car here so as to draw less attention to themselves, for while Seunghyun was invited, Jiyong and Chaerin most certainly were not.

“What will we tell them in order to get in? Will we just throw ourselves at their mercy?” Jiyong asks, nerves and melancholy getting the better of him. Chaerin plays with the edge of the elaborate mask in her lap and tries not to strangle him as she leans forward.

“We have no elaborate lies made, and no way to strongly confuse them, but we’ve our masks and Seunghyun to speak for us if asked.” She plucks Jiyong’s mask out of his lap and waves it in front of his face. “They can measure us as they want, but we will stay for a time and then be gone, they need never know we even arrived.”

Jiyong sighs, pulling the mask from her hand and looking out the window. “Give me a torch, like those men there, and I will bear the light while my heart stays heavy with grief.”

Chaerin can imagine him fainting dramatically in the way her young friends always did when Seunghyun said something naughty in front of them. It makes her roll her eyes and sit back in her seat, smacking her gum in annoyance as she does so.

“No, Jiyong, you must dance, we can’t have you just standing along the sidelines.” Seunghyun says, fastening his mask about his face.

“I will not be dancing: it is you who has the dancing shoes this evening!” Jiyong laments, turning his face away and staring forlornly out the window. “I have a soul of lead, and it keeps me rooted to the ground: I am unable to move.”

Seunghyun grins foolishly at him “You are a lover, can’t you borrow Cupid’s wings? Can’t you use them to rise above us common loveless folk?”

“He has stuck me too firmly with his arrows to be able to soar with his feathers. I sink under the heavy burden of love.” Jiyong moans, as Chaerin reaches forward to force his mask onto his face.

“Sinking in love is too rough for such a supposedly tender thing as love, is it not?” Seunghyun asks, turning fully to face both Jiyong and his cousin.

“Is love so tender? I feel it is too rough, too rude, and too boisterous…it pricks like a thorn.” Jiyong sighs, and Chaerin pulls tightly on the ribbons binding the mask to his head, while trying not to catch any of his blond hair in the knot.

“If love is rough with you, then you should be rough with love!” Seunghyun says, as if he’s just had some great idea. He gestures at them to get out of the car, and Jiyong grudgingly follows them out and into the crowd flowing up to the manor. “Prick love for pricking you, and you will beat it down! Beat love at its own game.” He pauses and turns to Chaerin. “How is my mask, is it on nicely? Do I look well? Oh what do I care!?”

Chaerin rolls her eyes and pushes them both to get them moving again. “Come on, knock and enter so that we may get this going. I am already weary of your speaking.” She mutters as they approach the gate with the rest.

“Oh, give me a torch and let me hide my heart behind its brilliant light! I am done with this game, I am unable to play, I must sit to the side.”

“Tut, you fuss too much and make your lady cousin weary of our company. We shall need to pull you out of your rut and dirty ourselves in the process if it comes to that. Hurry along, we are burning daylight standing here in hesitance.” Seunghyun says, his head held high and looking out across the vast group of people milling in the foyer they had been bowed into upon their entrance.

“No, that isn’t true.” Jiyong says.

Seunghyun sighs and shares a look with Chaerin over Jiyong’s head. “I _mean_ ,” he starts, over-emphasizing the word in his light annoyance. “While we wait here, we waste our time in vain. Understand that we are not doing this to harm you, we are trying to help you.”

“And so you mean well to take me to this masked charade, I know.” Jiyong says, his eyes straying around the room of their own accord. “But it means nothing to be here.”

“And why is that?” Seunghyun asks, and Jiyong lets out a dramatic sigh before turning to look at his cousin and Seunghyun in the face.

“I had a dream early this evening.” Jiyong says, and Chaerin tilts her head to the side, her cat eye mask making the gesture almost comical.

“As did I.” Seunghyun says simply.

Jiyong is taken aback for a short moment, before he collects himself and makes a face that he realizes belatedly can’t be seen past his mask. “Well, what was yours?”

Seunghyun leans in conspiratorially and whispers “That dreamers often lie.”

Jiyong pulls his head away and glares at his friend. “In bed asleep, the dreams are true.”

“Ah!” Seunghyun says, grabbing Jiyong by the arm and beckoning Chaerin to follow them as he moves off to the side of the room. “I see it now! You’ve been visited by Queen Mab!” Jiyong’s scowl deepens instantly, but Seunghyun continues, mirth alight in his eyes, though Jiyong can’t see it through the simple and elegant mask on his face. “She is, as you well know, the fairies’ midwife, and she is not any bigger than an acorn, truly.” He says, and he’s exaggerating like he’s telling a story and Chaerin listens intently, nodding along.

“On the backs of little flies she alights on men’s noses as they sleep and bestows upon them the dreams that so befit their station in life.” He continues, and Chaerin has the audacity (in Jiyong’s icy opinion) to put a hand to her mouth to hide a smile. “She moves night by night to bestow dreams of love in the brains of lovers, and of money on the bankers’ and kisses on the lips of ladies so waiting. The anger of Mab causes blisters and spots and the favor causes the sweetest of dreams that one has ever experienced. Sometimes she flies across the sleeping forms of—“

Jiyong cuts him off with a wave of the hand. “Peace! Seunghyun please let it rest, you are talking of nothing and it causes my head to ache.”

“True, I am talking about dreams, and they are nothing but the children of dull and idle brains, made from nothing but vain fantasy.”

“If you two keep talking, we will have completely missed the supper by the time we arrive in the main hall and then we will be too late to make the acquaintance of anybody worth noting.” Chaerin says, her arms crossed over her chest and her gum smacking.

“I am afraid we are too early. I am full of misgivings and I am fearful of this night and what it may reveal. I do not want it proved to me that I will not find happiness.” He sighs as Chaerin takes up Seunghyun’s arm and urges him forward. “I feel as though this night will lead me toward my untimely death, as though some force of fate will be moving me from now on. But that is done.” He pauses for a moment before he feels himself returning to a state of excitement. “Direct me onward then, my lusty friends!”

With this final proclamation, Jiyong allows himself to be maneuvered toward the actual feast and forgets his worries for the moment.

***

**_ Scene V _ **

At the top of the grand staircase, Lord Dong and his son, along with a few other relations, meet as the feast ends.

Lord Dong moves to the top of the staircase and smiles a little drunkenly down at the crowd of milling people. He loved these feasts, with some guests in masks and others in bare face. The younger generation were made to mask themselves for the fun of the evening, while the older generation laughed and lounged and reminisced about the past.

“Welcome, gentlemen! And ladies, of course!” He shouts, and the whole of the hall looks up to him and cheers. He casts an indulgent smile and wink to his wife, who turns away embarrassed. “May you all dance merrily and get the partner of your choosing! Come musicians and play for us a piece to start our night of revelry.”

The music begins and the masked guests move to the floor with partners and friends to dance. Lord Dong looks about the room and pats his son on the shoulder. “You’ve a suitor to meet and make nice with, have you not?” He asks, and Youngbae looks away briefly. “Go! Dance! I know it is in your blood to do so!”

Youngbae smiles indulgently at his father, and allows him to push him toward the staircase. “If only you would come to dance as well, father.” He says, and his father laughs loudly and smiles brightly.

“If only I were but 20 years younger, then! Go on!” And he shoos him away before going back to talk with his relatives.

At the base of the stairs, off to the left, Jiyong spots Teddy leading Youngbae to the dancefloor. He catches the arm of a passing servant and points off toward them. “Who, may I ask, is the young man on the arm of that knight?”

The servant squints into the distance but cannot make out who Jiyong is talking about. “I know not, sir.” He says softly, and Jiyong lets go of his arm and nods his head in silent thanks.

Jiyong looks about him, spotting Chaerin dancing not too far away and Seunghyun sweet-talking someone on the other side of the staircase. He looks back at the young man being led away from him and sighs. “Oh, but he does teach torches to burn bright! It would seem that he hangs upon the night like some rich jewel too perfect for the world. The measure is done and oh but Chaerin has won for I am certain my heart has not loved until now. Oh! But I haven’t seen true beauty until this very night.”

Seungri, standing but a small distance above, overhears Jiyong’s voice from below and is instantly on edge. “This is, and I make no mistake in this knowledge, the voice of a Kwon.” He turns to a servant just near him, his eyes flashing dangerously behind his mask. “Fetch me my knife! My gun! Anything that I may show this knave his wrongdoings. How dare he come into our midst like this? I will strike him dead as he deserves and I will not feel it to be a sin.”

“What is this my young nephew! Where are you storming off to now?!” Lord Dong asks, confused by Seungri’s sudden anger.

“Uncle, this here is a Kwon.” He says, gesturing down toward Jiyong who was still standing below, his eyes following Youngbae across the floor. “A villain if ever I’ve seen one, come here to ruin our night.” He spits out, and his uncle frowns thoughtfully for a moment.

“Young Jiyong, is it not?” He asks, and Seungri’s lip curls in disgust.

“It is, it is the villain Jiyong.” He says angrily, and his uncle beckons him closer.

“Calm yourself boy! Let the young man alone. He has the bearing of a true gentleman and to be honest, the city brags that he is of true virtue and spirit. I would not for all the money in the world allow him harm or embarrassment in my own house.” He says, and Seungri snorts in disbelief. “It is with this in mind that I ask you to be patient and take no note of him. It is my will, which you should respect, and so I ask that you put away your frowns and grumblings…it is not good for a feast.”

“It is good enough for the villain of a guest that he is. I will not endure him.” Seungri says, turning his nose up and away.

Lord Dong throws an arm around Seungri’s shoulders and shakes his head at him. “He shall be endured, my good nephew. I say that he will be endured, and so he will. Am I the master here, or are you?” Seungri mutters something in response, but his uncle ignores him. “You’ll not endure him! May the Lord have mercy on my soul! You’ll make a mutiny among my guests! You will ruin the night!”

“Uncle, it is unseemly to have him here.”

“Oh leave off! You are a rambunctious fellow, aren’t you? Be quiet and have heart. Lift your spirits and leave off of this business.” He demands, and Seungri grudgingly nods.

“I will have patience this night, but I am disgusted by this Jiyong’s lack of propriety.” He mutters darkly before turning to leave. His uncle shakes his head and sighs; there was not much that he could do about the dark-hearted boy.

Jiyong has sidled up to Youngbae, who has been left to his own devices off on the other side of the room. Chaerin and Seunghyun are circling the area, chatting with people and dancing. His hand brushes Youngbae’s as he comes to stand beside him.

“Excuse me, sir, for having touched you with my most unworthy of hands! My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth away that rough touch with a tender kiss.” He says when Youngbae turns to look at him.

Youngbae smiles and raises an eyebrow above his thin red mask. “Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, for saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch, and palm to palm is the holy palmers’ kiss.”

Jiyong grins and leans forward just a little bit, entranced by the light blush creeping up Youngbae’s face. “Do saints not have lips? Do holy palmers’ have none as well?” He asks, thrilled to no end by the game being played.

“Oh yes, dear pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.” Youngbae replies with a smile, leaning just a little bit away.

“Oh, then my dear saint. Let these lips do what hands do; they will pray, if you grant it, lest my faith turn to despair.”

“Saints do not move, though they grant prayers for prayer’s sake.” Youngbae replies, tilting his head just a small amount to the side.

Jiyong’s eyes light up behind his mask. “Then move not while my prayer’s effect I take.” He whispers, leaning in slowly to gently press his lips against Youngbae’s before pulling away with a satisfied smile. “From my lips, by yours, my sin has been purged.” He sighs, and Youngbae lets out a soft chuckle.

“Then my lips now carry the sin that they took.” He says, tilting his head to the other side and bringing his finger to his mouth as if in thought.

“Sin from your lips? Oh what tragedy is this!” He cries quietly, his hand coming up to cover his mouth in mock surprise, causing Youngbae’s eyes to crinkle in amusement. “Give me my sin again.” He demands, before leaning forward to press his lips once more to Youngbae’s.

“You kiss by the book, don’t you?” Youngbae asks, and Jiyong grins before pulling a short distance away.

“My lord! Your mother would speak with you.” The nurse says, coming up just as Jiyong pulls away.

“His mother? Who would that be?” Jiyong asks, intrigued by the possibility of this young man being here with someone he could identify.

“The lady of the house, of course.” The nurse replies as Youngbae walks slowly away, his hand to his lips.

“Is he a Dong?” He asks of himself, as the nurse had turned to catch up with her ward. “Oh my dear life. My love is my family’s foe’s child.”

Chaerin finds him then, as guests begin to depart and she has tired herself out from dancing and searching. “Come, let’s return home.” She says, tugging on his sleeve and turning toward the doors.

The hall empties slowly and Youngbae stops walking and turns to the nurse. “Come here and tell me,” he says after a moment, his lip caught between his teeth as he pauses with his eyes roaming the hall. “Who is that lady there?” He asks, pointing at a random guest.

“That is the daughter of Tablo, a young maid she is.”

Youngbae points at a man by the door. “Who is he that is now leaving?” He asks, and the nurse shrugs and leans forward to look.

“Why, that looks like young Petrucio.”

Youngbae nods, his eyes landing at last on the man who had so brazenly asked for a kiss and stolen a second. “That fellow there, the one who would not dance, who would he be?” He asks, his heart in his throat as he does so. What if he were married? What if this were some type of game?

“I don’t rightly know.” She responds, squinting harder to see if she can make out anything that she could recognize him by.

“Go ask his name, if you would!” He asks, and watches as the nurse scurries off to ask; if the man was married, Youngbae wasn’t sure how he would handle it.

The nurse comes back quickly, a frown on her face. “His name is Jiyong, and he is a Kwon. Oh but he is the only son of your family’s greatest enemy.”

Youngbae’s face falls in an instant. The name had caused a fire of hope to spring into life in his heart, but the knowledge of his family had caused the fire to sputter and hiss; what was he to do? “My only love sprung from my only hate.” He laments, his eyes following Jiyong out the door. “Too early seen unknown, and known too late. Oh but fate is cruel to force me to love a loathed enemy.” He feels dramatic and strange, and his nurse is looking at him as though he’s gone crazy.

“What is this?” She asks, waving a hand at him. “What is this?” She repeats, and Youngbae manages a tight laugh.

“A rhyme I learned.” He says placatingly, a sad smile on his lips.

“Come away then, the strangers are all gone and to your mother we must hasten.” The nurse says sternly, steering him away from the hall and up the stairs.

**********


	2. Act 2

Now old desire doth in his death-bed lie,  
And young affection gapes to be his heir;  
That fair for which love groan'd for and would die,  
With tender Youngbae match'd, is now not fair.  
Now Jiyong is beloved and loves again,  
Alike bewitched by the charm of looks,  
But to his foe supposed he must complain,  
And ‘Bae steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks:  
Being held a foe, he may not have access  
To breathe such vows as lovers use to swear;  
And ‘Bae as much in love, his means much less  
To meet his new-beloved anywhere:  
But passion lends them power, time means, to meet  
Tempering extremities with extreme sweet.

***

At the edge of the Dong property, along the high wall surrounding the garden beside the road the party-goers were descending, stood Jiyong. He had run past the throng of people exiting the house after Chaerin had pulled him away from the nurse…

“Can I leave this place? Can I leave this place when my heart is here?” He looks over his shoulder at the groups of people moving down the road, and searches for his cousin and Seunghyun for just a moment longer, his lip between his teeth, before he lets out a harsh breath. “No, I cannot leave, not now.” He mutters, before pulling himself up and over the wall.

It’s as he jumps down to the other side that Chaerin and Seunghyun are close enough to call out.

“Jiyong!” Chaerin shouts, her eyes wide and frantic as she searches the wall she had just seen him jump over.

“Calm down, Chaerin! He is a smart guy, he’s probably just gone home.” Seunghyun says, staring idly down at his nails.

“He ran this way, and leaped over this wall.” She grinds out. Seunghyun shrugs and she turns to face him. “Call for him, Seunghyun. Please?” She asks, and Seunghyun lets out a deep sigh.

“No, my fair lady, I will do better than call for him.” He says, and Chaerin recognizes that tone of voice. It’s the one that says he’s become more amused than concerned, and she fights the urge to hit him with the butt of her gun. “I will conjure him before us! Jiyong! Muse! Madman! Passion! Lover! Appear before us as a sigh, a simple word, a chant, a song!” He pauses and Chaerin puts her hand on her holster. “Speak but one fair word for the goddess of love, one nickname for her son. Oh, Chaerin. He does not speak to us! He does not respond. How will I conjure him now?”

Despite her better judgement, she lets out a chuckle before popping a new piece of gum into her mouth; it always took Seunghyun _forever_ to finish a rant.

“I conjure you, my dear Jiyong, by Minzy’s bright eyes, by her high forehead and her scarlet lips…” He pauses and shifts closer to the wall. “By her fine foot, and straight legs and all that lies adjacent. I command you to appear!” He shouts dramatically, and Chaerin does reach out and slap him on the back for that.

“If he does hear you, he will be angry with you.” She says, her good humor softening the sting.

“This can’t anger him. It would anger him if there had been some type of spite in my words…but there was not. My invocation was fair and honest and in Minzy’s name I hoped only to raise him up.”

Chaerin rolls her eyes and pushes him forward. “Come on, he has hidden himself well among these trees. His love is blind and is best suited for the dark he has found.”

“If love is blind, then it cannot hit its mark!” Seunghyun retorts, looping his arm through hers and starting off down the road. “He is probably sitting beneath a tree, wishing his love were some type of fruit and easy for him to reach. Oh Jiyong, if only she were so that your suffering would end! Goodnight Jiyong, I must go to my bed, for standing out here is far too uncomfortable.” He winks down at Chaerin who makes a face that he can’t really see in the dark. “Let’s go then.” He adds, and they pass by and down the road.

***

**_ Scene II _ **

Jiyong stands at the bottom of the wall, surrounded by pear trees and looking up toward the manor before him. He can hear his Cousin and Seunghyun speaking and shakes his head with an amused smile playing at his lips.

“He jests at scars that never felt a wound.” He murmurs, before giving the wall one final look.

It takes him only a short while to get from the wall to the base of the house. He can see a small balcony above, with light exiting the room beyond. He presses himself flat against the wall and considers what he wants to do next. He runs a hand through his messy hair, and realizes that he’s still wearing his mask. He tugs at the ribbons holding it fast to his face, and once it is removed, he ties it around the belt loops of his jeans. He looks up then, and sees Youngbae appear from the room beyond the balcony.

“Oh.” He says on a sharp intake of breath.

Youngbae was standing with his arms pressed firmly against the railing, as if it were holding him up. His short, styled hair was soft-looking in the glow cast by the room behind him. His arms themselves were an entirely different matter, as Jiyong allowed himself the chance to trail his eyes over their expanse: shoulder to wrist. Youngbae was not wearing the crisp white shirt and suit vest he’d had on earlier, instead, he was wearing a simple tank top over his jeans. Jiyong lets out a sigh of appreciation, before he returns his gaze to his new love’s face.

“Quiet is what I must be, but the beauty before me commands me to speak.” He pauses to shake his head and runs a hand through his blond hair. “He is like the sun, rising in the east to dispel the darkness of the night. And more fair than the moon in the sky does he rise!” Jiyong mutters, moving forward slowly as if entranced. “Oh my love for him grows ever more true, and my only wish be that he knew! Oh, what is this? His lips move as if in speech, but I hear nothing coming from their lush depths.” He inches closer, hoping to catch the sound of his voice. “Oh how he leans his cheek upon his hand…if only I could be a glove on that hand, so that I may touch that cheek!” He whispers, his eyes trained on Youngbae as he inches closer to stop just beneath the balcony.

Youngbae lets out a deep sigh and runs his free hand through his hair. “What will I do?” He mutters, his eyes staring off into the distance.

“He speaks…” Jiyong whispers, his head leaning back against the wall behind him in order to see Youngbae more clearly. “Speak again, bright angel! For you are as glorious this night as a winged messenger of heaven.”

“Oh Jiyong…” Youngbae starts, and Jiyong puts a hand to his heart. “Why must you be Jiyong? Refuse your name, refuse this feud, or if you cannot…if you love me just the same, then I will no longer be a Dong.”

Jiyong leans forward as if to speak, but then changes his mind and leans back once more.

“Because, it is only your name that is my enemy, it is not you yourself.” Youngbae muses standing up straight only to then lean forward against the railing more fully. “What is ‘Kwon’? It is not a hand, a foot, an arm a face, or really any other body part of a man.” He pauses and runs a hand down his face, and Jiyong is holding his lip between his teeth again. “What’s in a name, truly? That which we call a rose, by any other name, would still smell as sweet. So would Jiyong still be Jiyong without the name…” He shakes his head and leans back and away from the railing.

“I take you at your word.” Jiyong says suddenly, moving forward but still blocked by the shadows of the building. “Call me ‘love’, and I will be newly baptized…from now on I will never be Jiyong.”

Youngbae leans back suddenly, searching the surrounding area for where the voice may have come from. “Who are you, and how did you come here?”

“Would you like me to tell you my name? Because I am unable to do so.” He moves his hand to his heart, and looks up at Youngbae. “My name, dear saint, is a wretched embarrassment to me. It is an enemy of yours, and it kills me to bear it.”

Youngbae moves over to the side of the balcony where the voice is coming from and peers down into the darkness. “If my ears do not deceive me, then I would say that I know that voice…are you not Jiyong? Are you not a Kwon?”

Jiyong moves into a sliver of light in the hopes that Youngbae’s eyes will land fully on him. “Neither, fair saint, if you dislike either.”

A smile crosses Youngbae’s face, and he leans forward to rest his elbows on the railing and peer down at the young man before him. “How did you get in here…and why?” He asks, amusement written across his face. “The walls into the orchard are high and hard to climb.” He says as though he’s tried…which Jiyong assumes he must have done at some point. “And this place could mean your death, considering who you are…” He trails off there and Jiyong smiles brightly up at him.

“With the wings of love I flew over these walls.” He responds while theatrically brushing his hands across his shoulders and then against each other. “For walls cannot keep out love, and what love can do is boundless. Therefore,” He starts, leaning forward with mischief in his eyes, “your family is no match for me.”

“If they see you, they will kill you.” Youngbae says, turning his head to look back at his room.

“Ha! There is more danger in your own eye than in twenty of them! If you are kind to me, then I will not be harmed by them.”

“I do not want them to see you here.” Youngbae says, a small frown creasing his brow.

“I have the cloak of darkness to hide me from their sight…but if you do not love me, then please let them come!” He is looking up at Youngbae with his heart in his eyes, and Youngbae is certain he’s never felt this kind of passion ever in his life. “My life would be better ended by hate then to continue on without your love.”

Youngbae looks down at him carefully, his mind racing through the events of the evening. “Who told you how to get in here?” He asks softly, wanting nothing but a straight answer, but somehow knowing that whatever Jiyong says will be fine with him.

“By love, of course.” Jiyong responds, his mouth wide in a toothy grin.

Youngbae lets out a laugh on a sigh and shakes his head before burying his face in his hands.  “You make me giddy and strange.” He says, and Jiyong chuckles lightly at those words. “But I need to know, because this love is moving so fast that I do not think I may keep up…” He sounds troubled, and Jiyong longs to reach up and smooth a hand down his cheek.

“Then let me be clear, so that your mind may be eased of its worry.” Jiyong says. He looks at the wall of the balcony before him, and with only the barest of thoughts, decides to scale it. He’s at the top in no time, his feet balancing in the space under the railing and his hands holding the top by Youngbae’s own. “I vow my love for you is strong and unchanging. I will not waver in this, not now, and not ever.”

Youngbae had been taken aback by Jiyong’s quick ascent of the wall, but he leaned forward at his words and looked him directly in the eyes. “Then my love too shall never falter.”

Jiyong’s face breaks into a wide smile, before he leans forward to press his lips gently against Youngbae’s. “Call this our pact, then.” He whispers into the small space between their lips, and Youngbae has to lean back to breathe.

“Youngbae?” They hear the nurse call from his room.

“I need to go back…” Youngbae hesitates for a moment, his eye straying from Jiyong to the door and back again before he seems to make up his mind about something. “Wait here just a short while longer…I will be back.” And very suddenly, Youngbae is gone and Jiyong is standing awkwardly on the outside edge of a second-floor balcony.

It takes less than a minute for Youngbae to return. “Meet me tomorrow.” He says, when he’s back at the railing. “Meet me tomorrow and make this feel less rushed…less ridiculous.”

Jiyong smiles again, a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding rushes out with his next words. “Meet me on the east side of town, at 9:00AM.” He whispers, knowing that his grove of sycamores would be the first place his cousin looked for him the next morning.

“I’ll be there.” Youngbae replies simply, leaning in quickly to leave a gentle peck on Jiyong’s cheek. “Until tomorrow.” He says, backing up and away.

“Until tomorrow, my angel.” Jiyong responds. He watches Youngbae until he’s disappeared into his room, and then he lowers himself carefully to the ground. With one last look up at the balcony, Jiyong turns and makes his way carefully to the edge of the orchard, and then pulls himself up and over the wall and back down onto the street.

***

**_ Scene III _ **

The morning was bright, and after a relaxed breakfast with his cousin, Jiyong stretched and told her he needed to take his walk alone. His mood was significantly improved from the day before, and while Chaerin was initially hesitant to just let it go and allow him to leave without her, she eventually gave in.

“But first,” Chaerin says, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. “That villain Seungri has sent word that he saw you at the party last night.” Jiyong’s lip twitches in amusement at the ill-disguised hatred on his cousin’s face.

“How did you come by this information!?” He asks, his eyes on the clock, implying that she had little time to have found this out.

She rolls her eyes at him. “On my way here I heard tell from one of the servants that Seungri’s man had stopped by.”

“And from that you deduced his purpose was ill?”

She sighs, shoving her plate away from her across the low table in a gesture that was terribly childish for her. “Whatever else could that snake want?”

Jiyong nods, because there is really very little to recommend Seungri in terms of decency. “While I agree, I do hope he doesn’t expect a duel, because I am most certainly not in the mood.” He says it while picking at his fingers, and Chaerin breaks out into a grin before pushing him roughly on the shoulder.

“Alright, dear cousin! I will not hold you any longer.”

He grabs some food from a bakery along the way to the meeting point, and smiles to himself as he continues on his journey. He was excited, yes, most definitely, but he was also terribly nervous. He had only ever loved Minzy from afar…how was this meeting meant to go?

On the other side of town, Youngbae awoke early and went for a run around the grounds of the manor. He was nervous, and still just a little confused. The blond-haired man had swooped in with a suave confidence and an intense romanticism that had thrown him for a loop…while Teddy had been brusque and shallow during their first meeting.

Youngbae had done as his mother had asked and considered the man who had offered for his hand. He had been far less than impressed. The memory of his encounter with Teddy the night before makes his face scrunch up in disgust, and he shakes his head to try and remove it from his mind. It wasn’t that Teddy was a bad person…he seemed potentially nice, but he also seemed very shallow and Youngbae was very unimpressed.

He sighs to himself as nurse ushers him into the shower and frets about the state of his skin.

“You won’t have flawless skin forever, you know!” She warns, her finger wagging at him as he smiles back at her, towel wrapped around his waist. “Wandering around in the sun like a ninny, probably not wearing any sunscreen.” She mutters to herself, pushing him toward the bathroom. “Go now, child, and rinse off what you can before more damage is done!”

He can still hear her muttering as he closes the door behind himself, and he runs his hand through his short hair before stepping into the shower. He showers quickly, trying to fight down the edgy nervousness that has settled into his muscles, and is soon standing in his room with an outfit laid out on his bed for him.

“Thanks Dara!” He calls, and he waits a beat to listen as she responds before pulling the simple jeans and t-shirt on. He’s all fidgety movements and tapping fingers as he waits for a good time to mention he’s going out, and it makes his nurse suspicious.

“What is it child!?” She asks, not five minutes after he’s finished changing. She’s back in the room to keep him company, and he just shrugs his shoulders.

“I think I need to get out for the morning.” He mutters, staring out at the balcony with his fingers tapping on his knee.

“Well gracious, I’d say you do!” she wails, and bustles about the room as if she’s got a thousand things occurring to her all at once. “I’ll pack a lunch, when will we be leaving?”

Youngbae honestly hadn’t counted on her insisting upon accompanying him, so it took him a moment to respond. “I’ll just…I’d like to go alone.” He says, and he feels a little awkward for saying it, because it’s not like he _needs_ someone to accompany him places, he just always feels bad for turning the nurse down when he wants to be alone.

The old nurse eyes him for a second, and he feels his face start to flush under the scrutiny. “This isn’t about those boys from last night?” She asks, brandishing her finger at him.

“What? No!” He exclaims, and she gives him a scrutinizing look as she tries to decide whether or not she believes him. “I just need a walk.” He says after a moment to check his surprise. “I want to get out of the manor, it’s been ages.” He adds, and her hard look melts.

“Alright, alright.” She mutters, dropping her hand, before she begins to leave. “But I’m still having a lunch packed for you! Can’t have you running around with no food, and heaven only knows what they’ve got down in the city for you to eat!”

He strolls casually from the manor twenty minutes later; a bright smile on his face and a small bag on his back. He’s not as nervous now, for some reason, and he finds it easier to burn off that extra energy that had had him fidgeting previously.

Jiyong is waiting for him when he arrives. Youngbae takes a small amount of time to drink in his appearance. He is leaning back against the wall of a closed shop, his right foot pressed against the wall as well. Jiyong’s eyes are closed, and there is a toothpick sticking out from between his lips. Youngbae feels himself smile and a small chuckle escapes him as he takes in the light leather jacket thrown haphazardly over Jiyong’s narrow shoulders and the snug jeans belted securely around his slim hips.

Jiyong opens his eyes lazily as he hears Youngbae approach, and a smile works its way across his lips and around the toothpick, which he takes out as he nods in Youngbae’s direction. “I must confess that your arrival surprises even while it delights.” He says, and watches as a light blush crosses Youngbae’s face.

Youngbae raises an eyebrow and pointedly turns to look out over the way he came. “I could return from whence I came, there are many who would delight in my company this day.” He says, affecting a neutral expression as he studies the road behind.

Jiyong’s hand shoots out and grips his wrist. “Not when such a beautiful day lies before us!” He says, as if he actually believes that Youngbae was considering giving this chance up.

“Will it be so?” Youngbae asks, turning slightly to look at Jiyong, whose face breaks out into a rather beatific smile.

“As every day with you is bound to be.” He responds, and Youngbae smiles, his eyes crinkling up into little slivers before he turns fully back toward Jiyong.

“Let us away then!” He says excitedly, and Jiyong grins, picking up a bag at his feet and beckoning for Youngbae to follow him out of the city.

~~~

The idleness of both their lives gave them the chance, in the next two weeks, to spend at least a couple of hours with each other every day. Jiyong had never been happier, though his family seemed to believe that all had finally returned to rightness in the world. Only his cousin had suspicions as to his good humor and mood, but he wasn’t worried about her.

No, Jiyong wasn’t worried about Chaerin at all, at the moment, because Youngbae had just entered the sycamore grove with a rather agitated look on his pretty face.

“What is it that has your mood so black?” He asks, reaching up to grab at Youngbae’s hand and pull him down to sit beside him. But Youngbae doesn’t budge, so Jiyong just laces their fingers together.

“My cousin,” Youngbae begins, before pausing and letting out a sigh. His free hand comes up to his forehead to rub at the creases between his brows. “My cousin, Seungri, is furiously out of sorts.” He continues, and Jiyong pulls himself up into a more attentive position.

“What has him so angered?” Jiyong asks, though he thinks he might know. Something about the look on his face must give him away because Youngbae sighs out a humorless chuckle and sits down.

“It would seem that a certain member of the Kwon family did not personally respond to his declarations of hate a rather long two weeks ago.” He pauses, and this time there is a real smile on his face, as he takes in Jiyong’s slightly shifty countenance.

“I do not like violence.” He mutters, turning away, and Youngbae smiles just a little brighter, his hand finding Jiyong’s thigh to give it a reassuring pat.

“Seungri has been sorely vexed the last two weeks because though he has not seen this ‘villainous rogue by the name of Kwon’, he knows that the message was received, as it was responded to by said knave’s dutiful cousin.” Youngbae’s eyes are twinkling and Jiyong tilts his head back against the tree behind him, hiding his own eyes from view.

“And what did Chaerin say?” He asks, and Youngbae laughs outright at that.

“Seungri wouldn’t elaborate…” He says, turning to lean back against Jiyong. “But he had apparently stewed on the information for long enough this morning, and I was left with his rather unfortunate temper.” He fails to mention the torment and teasing he’d subjected his cousin to, but it wasn’t really important to the story anyway.

“If it was so amusing, my sweet, then what is it that had your face so contorted when first you arrived?” Jiyong asks, his hand stroking through Youngbae’s short hair.

Youngbae bites his lip, and is quiet for a moment. “Have you ever truly met Seungri?” He asks after a slight hesitation, and he feels Jiyong shift behind him.

“I’ve met him, but only in cordial company…” He says, his voice trailing off toward the end. “It was mostly just introductions at meetings or events...I wonder why I never saw your pretty face at these events?”

Youngbae blushes and shakes his head. “My father prefers Seungri’s shrewd, business-oriented mind to mine in those instances. I’ve also an older brother…”

“And what do you want to do?” Jiyong asks, and it’s a little more breathless than intended, but he feels just a little bit offended for his ray of sunshine.

Youngbae laughs and then lets out a contented sigh. “I haven’t any idea. Though I’d be willing to try whatever came my way.”

They are silent for a little while, just listening to the wind rustling through the trees and the birds chirping and fluttering around. Youngbae is almost asleep with his head on Jiyong’s chest when the hand in his hair tightens unexpectedly, causing his eyes to shoot open.

“What is it?” Youngbae asks, and Jiyong is silent for a moment, before he lets his hand slacken.

“Our families…” He says, and for a moment it is as if both of them had forgotten that their families hated each other so intensely that them talking civilly with each other was practically unheard of out of the presence of the police chief. Youngbae lets out a sigh and shuts his eyes tightly: there was no way he was going to marry Teddy now.

The pained remembrance of the hatred between their families, causes silence to reign once more. But it only takes a few short moments for Youngbae to sit up straight and turn to Jiyong. “You know…” He starts and Jiyong cocks his head to the side, waiting. “I couldn’t bear to lose your companionship just because of some old feud between our families.” He says earnestly, catching up Jiyong’s hand in his as he says so.

The look on Jiyong’s face turns from mild confusion and patience, to worry, and then to excitement. “Marry me.” He whispers, and Youngbae thinks he hasn’t heard him correctly because there was no way that had just happened. But Jiyong sits up straighter and tucks his knees beneath him and grabs Youngbae’s hands. “Marry me, and we can prove to our families that their hatred unwarranted. That our love can transcend this ancient and ridiculous feud.”

Youngbae can only stare dumbstruck at Jiyong for a few moments after the heartfelt plea; he very much wanted to marry Jiyong…but would that work. He nods his head, a smile on his face, and Jiyong leaps forward, trapping Youngbae in his arms as he presses a kiss to his face.

“But how will this help?” Youngbae asks just moments later, his fingers playing with the edge of Jiyong’s sleeve.

Jiyong tilts his head to the side, catching his lip in his teeth as he thinks. “We will have to think about it…plan…” He says, and Youngbae nods.

They don’t plan that day, but they do plan the next, and the next after that, and even the next after _that_.

~~~

“Nurse?” Youngbae calls one day just a week later. “Dara?” He tries again, looking into the parlor, hoping to find her there.

“Yes child?” She calls from down the hall. He leans back out of the room and smiles at her before gesturing for her to follow him.

He closes the door behind them once they enter his room and he rounds on her. “I’m getting married.” He says rather quickly, and Dara just blinks at him for a few seconds before a hand flutters to her heart.

“Bless my soul child!” She murmurs, and he feels himself start to blush. “To that dear Teddy, boy? Your father never mentioned that—“ He cuts her off with a sharp shake of his head.

“No, no not Teddy.” He says, walking toward her and putting his hands on her shoulders. “My parents don’t know about this, because they would most assuredly disapprove.” He adds at just above a whisper, and Dara looks at him critically for a minute.

“Who then? Don’t leave your old nurse to this kind of torture!”

He takes a breath and looks out toward the balcony. “Jiyong…Jiyong Kwon.” He says, turning back to look at her. There is a moment where he isn’t certain what’s going on in his nurse’s mind. She’s staring at him, her eyes moving down into a look of critical evaluation.

Just as he’s certain she’s going to yell at him, her face clears and a smile finds its way onto her face. “My dear! How lovely!” You see, despite her tottering ways and her brash way of speaking, she knows Youngbae very well…so well, in fact, that the moment of silence between his admission and her reply was spent putting clues from his behavior together. “What a handsome young man he is, too! When is the wedding?”

Youngbae breathes out a sigh of relief before running his hand through his hair in a nervous motion. “In a week.” He says. “Jiyong is arranging it with the Priest downtown as we speak. But nurse, oh, I wish my parents could accept him!” He cries, and she reaches forward to pat him on the shoulder.

“Sometimes, dear child, it takes a bit of shock to really push people in the proper direction.” She says, and it is probably the most philosophical she’s ever been around him. “So, what must I do?”

“We will need a witness,” He says, and she nods. “I will need you to meet him today for the details…I can’t get away from the manor for a little while…” He trails off and the nurse nods again.

His mother had been a little put out by his daily disappearances and his lack of attention to his dancing. In order to show her displeasure, she had told him rather pointedly the night previous that he would not be allowed out until he’d caught up with the lessons he’d skipped out on. It was almost as if, he had thought as he agreed with her, fate was trying to conspire against him in some way.

***

**_ Scene IV _ **

Daesung hadn’t been a priest for very long, if he was being honest, which he almost always was. After graduating to the level of priest, he had been sent to the city of his birth to work as the main priest in one of the smaller churches. If he’d been a prideful man, he would have been put out at the insinuation that he wasn’t good enough for a larger and more well-attended church like the one near the Kwon mansion. But Daesung was _not_ a prideful man, and so that thought had never crossed his mind of its own accord.

However it had been thrown into his face on more than one occasion. His parishioners were nothing if not faithful, and when they gripped his hands at the end of mass on their way out, they would whisper their sincere wishes for his promotion. He would smile, and laugh, and thank them sincerely for their support before asking them why he would ever want to leave such a wonderful group of people. It was the response they wanted, really, and it was what kept them coming back: he was sincere, loving, and relatable.

He was walking through the herb garden behind his church when the door opened and he knew, somehow, that this moment would be the first in a chain reaction that would lead to some type of shift in the world he lived in. When he turned to look at the person who had entered, it took him only a few seconds to recognize who it was, and that feeling of fate gripped his chest again: his smile never faltered.

“Jiyong! What a pleasant surprise!” He says with a laugh, his eyes crinkled up until they were almost impossible to see.

Jiyong smiles at the man, and bows lightly in deference before motioning toward the path. Daesung nods and they begin to walk beside each other around the garden. “I feel like I should call you ‘Father’, but I can’t bring myself to, for some reason.” He mutters, and Daesung laughs.

“That’s what everyone who knew me when I was younger says.” And Jiyong laughs with him.

They are silent for a moment, and Daesung is pretty certain that that niggling feeling of ‘fate’ is going to kill him if Jiyong doesn’t get on with it.

“I intend to be married.” He says suddenly, and Daesung stops short, because this wasn’t what he’d been expecting.

He turns a kind smile on Jiyong, “Of course you do, you’ve always intended so.” He replies, confusion coloring only his words.

Jiyong nods, worrying his lip for a moment while silence consumes them once again. “Do you remember,” He starts, before pausing and looking away for a moment. “Do you remember how there were some kids I couldn’t play with when we were in school?”

Daesung lets out a sigh and nods. He’d been older than Jiyong, by a few years, but he wasn’t old enough that the feud between the Kwons and the Dongs was impossible for him to see. While Jiyong was an only child, there were two Dong boys, one in Daesung’s year, and one in Jiyong’s. They had been put in completely different schools after Kindergarten when Hyunbae had told his parents that his younger brother had been seen on the playground with a skinny little boy whose last name was Kwon.

Daesung had been young, but the way that Hyunbae had talked about it afterward had left him feeling uncomfortable; they were all children, why did this matter so much? With this in mind, Daesung takes the carefully chosen words that Jiyong has uttered in a new light.

“Youngbae?” He asks, and Jiyong nods, a sort of defiant look crossing his features, as if he were ready for Daesung to cut him down for his choice. “He’s a lovely soul.” Daesung adds, and Jiyong seems to deflate a bit, causing a smile to flicker across the priest’s face.

“How do you remember everybody?” Jiyong asks just a moment later. They’d begun to walk again, and that feeling of fate had cemented itself around Daesung’s ribcage; it wasn’t going anywhere, and he wasn’t going to try to stop it.

“It’s a gift, I guess you could say.” He murmurs, and Jiyong smiles over at him. They are silent for just a short while longer before Daesung breaks it. “Do your families know?” He asks, and he isn’t surprised when Jiyong shakes his head. “When would you like the ceremony?” He asks at last, and he feels his chest lighten just a little bit.

Jiyong, for his part, looks a little torn. Daesung can understand why, of course. The young man wants to marry the person that he loves, but he must do so in secret, or risk causing problems for both families. His mind flicks around to different family members of theirs that he can remember, and Seungri’s fiery anger and resentment come right to the forefront of his mind. He lets out a sigh and places a hand on Jiyong’s shoulder, steering him gently back toward the church and into his office. Jiyong sits down in the seat before Daesung’s desk, his eyes following the young priest around.

“I want to marry him this week.” He says, and Daesung nods, pulling out the documents necessary for a fully legal wedding in silence.

Jiyong fidgets in his seat as Daesung rifles through the files behind his desk. He knew it was strange to walk into a church and ask a priest for a rushed, and secret, wedding. He also knew that he and Youngbae hadn’t been able to think of any other way to ensure their relationship while still working out how to get their families to reconcile their differences.

“You’ve no thoughts on how to make this wedding one containing full parental consent?” Daesung asks, and while there isn’t any judgement in his voice, Jiyong feels the words like a sting to his brain.

“So many and yet so few.” He says on an exhale, leaning forward to place his elbows on the desk. Daesung raises an eyebrow at him, but doesn’t say anything. “They intend to marry him off to Teddy, without even a single care as to his thoughts on the matter.” Jiyong mutters, and suddenly that heavy feeling of fate becomes just a little bit heavier again, as if reminding Daesung that he has a vital role in this.

“You know this for a fact?” He asks, and Jiyong runs a hand over his face tiredly.

“He’s talked of it a few times,” Jiyong says before letting out a sigh. “He’s also said that Teddy visits the manor often, and since Youngbae is out visiting me for most of the morning, he is forced to endure the insincere conversation of that man by his mother. That man who only cares about Youngbae as a means to more power and more standing within the city.” Jiyong spits out the last bit like it pains him to think that someone would think of Youngbae as anything less than the perfect gift that he is.

Daesung feels the pull of fate on his ribcage and he lets out a breath he hadn’t realized that he was holding. “By all that I hold dear, Jiyong…” He starts, shuffling the pieces of paper before him and arranging them into a stack on his desk before sitting down. “Your love will be recognized by God and the state.” He whispers comfortingly, pushing the paperwork across the table. “I need you to fill these out, and then we can discuss a date and time.”

***

**_ Scene V _ **

“Seungri has sent another letter full of vitriol to the house.” Chaerin says, her back pressed against the wall of a building just outside the center of town. Seunghyun rolls his eyes and leans against the wall next to her, looking at her.

“As if anyone would be surprised by such news.” He says, and Chaerin makes a face.

“He has waited weeks to respond to my wish for a pause in hatred and idiocy.” She mutters, her eyes narrowing as she stares ahead of her. “And he responds with more of the same hatred; calling Jiyong a child and a freak for not taking a challenge for what it was and running with it as he supposedly ought.” She says, turning her eyes on Seunghyun at the end.

“Seungri,” Seunghyun begins with a light chuckle, “is nothing to just be dismissed. His temper is like a forest fire and his talent for fighting is like to not be dismissed by even a master in the art.”

Chaerin rolls her eyes to the sky and shakes her head. “I have fought with the man myself and I see nothing to commend him as such.”

“The mood must strike him well, dear lady, and you might not strike the _right_ kind of mood within the lad.” Seunghyun says with a leer.

She scoffs at him, turning her head to the side and shoving him with one hand, effectively putting him off-balance. “Your words are always dripping with disgusting implication. You should keep them to yourself more often.” She says disdainfully.

Seunghyun is about to respond when he spots Jiyong walking up the road toward them. “Oh look! ‘Tis the beastly Jiyong with whom we’ve spent barely an hour of time with over the past few weeks!” He exclaims, righting himself and moving away from the wall.

Chaerin turns a smile on her cousin as he approaches. “You look happy as ever this fine morning.” She says, and Jiyong throws her a smile before turning to raise an eyebrow at Seunghyun.

“What is it that you are complaining about my dear friend?” Jiyong asks, and Seunghyun scoffs loudly in a play at offense.

“Do you see how he treats us, his closest and only friends?” He asks, and Chaerin looks amused but doesn’t respond. “I’ll tell you how he treats us, my dear. He treats us as though we are second best to his dear love. Has Minzy deigned to bestow her presence upon you? Have you been waiting beneath her window with your arms open and your eyes bright?”

Jiyong rolls his eyes and shoves Seunghyun in the chest. “You know nothing of love, my dear Seunghyun. And you know not about that which it inspires.” Chaerin makes a gagging noise and Seunghyun looks ready to laugh. “But enough about this, what have you been doing, aside from pining for my presence?”

“Pining have I been not.” Seunghyun says, lifting his nose in the air at the implication. “I, unlike you, have an assortment of friends to distribute my affections upon and need you but very little for my own happiness.”

“He says that, but he pesters me on a daily basis for your whereabouts.” Chaerin says, and Seunghyun huffs loudly.

They are interrupted then by the arrival, from the opposite direction of Jiyong’s arrival, by the Nurse and another serving boy.

Seunghyun tilts his head to the side and squints at the briefly. “Ugliness itself wouldn’t be quite so bold.” He mutters, and Chaerin hits him rather hard upside the head.

“Good lady,” Jiyong starts, eyeing her with vague recollection.

“I desire a word with a young master Jiyong, though I’m afraid I am not very certain of who he would be.” She says, and Jiyong tilts his head to the side in thought.

“Oh! What is this! Even the old and infirm desire his embrace!” Seunghyun says loudly, and Chaerin hides her mouth behind a polite hand. “Watch for her, all you young lads, for she strikes during the day with a feigned ignorance and a servant to hide her ill will.”

“My good sir!” The nurse says, her eyes wide and her hand pressed to her chest in shock.

“Leave your words for the moment.” Jiyong says, a hint of amusement dancing behind his eyes as he waves Seunghyun off. “I may be the man you are after, though I am hesitant to converse with no knowledge of your purpose.”

“I will say, then, good sir, that I must return with the answers to my questions as quickly as possible.”

Jiyong considers her for a moment, and somewhere in his mind the memory of her at the party at the Dong Manor finds traction and moves to the front. Seunghyun is saying something offensive, and Jiyong lets out a sigh before waving his hand at him.

“That’s enough. I will go with you then, good lady.” He sends a glare after Seunghyun, which he happily ignores as Chaerin steers him away with a last look at her departing cousin.

“Farewell ancient lady, farewell!” Seunghyun calls, and Jiyong shakes his head.

“Who was that most onerous of men?” The nurse asks, and Jiyong barely suppresses a laugh.

“A gentleman who loves to hear himself talk more than anything else in this world.” He replies, and she mutters a quick ‘well, I never!’ before sending him a piercing look.

“My lord sends his apologies that it is not him to speak with you at this moment, but his mother has him practicing all that he’s missed whilst off on his… _walks_.” She says, and Jiyong feels a little bad for having caused Youngbae some type of punishment, but he also feels amused by the old nurse.

“You may tell him that I regret being the cause of any ill feeling within his heart.” Jiyong says, and nurse nods approvingly.

“He asked that I inquire about the nature of a meeting between the two of you that may require a witness.” She says, as though actually mentioning ‘marriage’ or ‘wedding’ would cause her illness.

Jiyong smiles and rocks back slightly on his feet. “Tell my good lord that he can meet me at Father Daesung’s chapel on the hill, at 9:15am three mornings from now.” The nurse nods, and Jiyong wonders if he has passed whatever test the nurse’s eyes were submitting him to.

“Very well sir.” She says, turning to walk back the way she had come.

“And,” Jiyong adds, causing the nurse to stop and look at him. “A witness of such trustworthiness as he can find is as welcome as any to attend.” The nurse studies him for a moment more before nodding and leaving.

He watches her and the young serving boy go, and wonders, not for the first time, what will happen to them in the next few days.

“Oh but I would give so much more than my love to be with you without the fear of our families upon our every move.” He mutters, before turning to head toward his own home.

***

**_ Scene VI _ **

Jiyong had dressed extra carefully that morning, and had convinced Chaerin the night before to re-dye his hair. Now the roots were blond again, instead of grown out, and while he was pleased with the color, he was wondering if he should have had her cut it for him as well. He leans closer to the mirror before him and touches his cheek before looking up at his hair. The sides were a little longer than he wanted, and the top was getting too long to keep spiked up like he liked it.

He sighs and adjusts his sleeves before leaning back from the mirror. This was going to have to be good enough, as he was expected by Daesung within the hour.

Youngbae was having a similar crisis of looks, but he had his nurse to fuss over his appearance where Jiyong had been alone that morning.

“But is it too plain?” He asks quietly, his eyes roaming over his reflection. His black hair was styled, as always, into a simple, short mohawk. The sides were short and the hair got gradually longer as it made its way up to the center of his head. He’d had the same hairstyle for who even knew how many years, but leave it to Jiyong to make him feel like his hair was boring.

“You look handsome, as always.” Dara says, and Youngbae’s smile is tight but sincere as he locks eyes with her through the mirror.

He lets out a calming breath and steps back away from the mirror. Dara holds out his vest and he shrugs it on over his white shirt and she goes about straightening him out while muttering to herself.

“What is it, good nurse?” He asks, clasping her hands as they smooth out his shirt for the third time in a row.

“You’re so young.” She says. “I remember when you were but a little baby, and when you were just learning to toddle about the house.” She wipes at her eyes. “I only wish that this day were more joyous, as you deserve the world.” She says, and Youngbae feels his heart clench in sadness.

“Someday, gentle nurse.” He says, his thumbs stroking over her old hands. “Someday I will repeat this day for all and sunder to enjoy and be a part of. But for now it is not possible, and I will not have my happiness ripped from me without some type of plan.” He kisses her forehead and then steps back. “Shall we get going?” He asks, and she nods, looping her arm through his and walking out of the room with him.

~~~~

The wedding was small, quiet, and full of far more love than most of the weddings Daesung had had the pleasure of presiding over in his short time as a priest. He had smiled widely throughout the ceremony, though he let a frown pass across his face when his eyes had landed on the holster at Jiyong’s hip.

“Dear Father,” Jiyong had said, laughter in his voice as he let go of one of Youngbae’s hands to pat the holster affectionately. “You know as well as I that my dear cousin would never let me leave the house without it.” He leans in and puts a hand next to his mouth as if about to tell a secret. “She is convinced I am forever in danger and would appoint herself my own personal body guard if I didn’t comply.” His eyes were dancing with mirth, and Youngbae had let out a snort and shook his head…but Daesung felt the weight of fate get heavier, and his eyes filled with sadness briefly as he considered the future.

The ceremony was over now, and the two lovers were stood some way off, talking quietly while sitting in one of the pews. The nurse, the only witness for the pair, was standing a short distance away from Daesung.

“I worry more every single day.” She whispers suddenly, and Daesung has to blink himself out of his reverie.

“About what, my lady?” He asks, recovering himself as quickly as he can.

“Seungri, my lord’s fiery cousin, is full of hatred and confusion; trigger-happy and spiteful he will not stop himself from attacking anything he considers a threat to the reality he believes…” She trails off, and Daesung allows his eyes to wander back to the couple he’d just married. “My lord’s parents wish to marry him off to a relation of the police chief’s, and the whole city is just waiting for the next Dong/Kwon fight to break loose…”

“Has Youngbae ever been a part of any of the fights?” Daesung asks quietly, and the nurse shakes her head.

“His brother, yes, though he’s grown past the immaturity of street brawls. But Youngbae is a talented dancer and never has been one for violence.”

Daesung nods, ideas floating, half-formed, through his mind. “Jiyong has never been fond of fighting.” He murmurs. “Though he wouldn’t hesitate to protect a friend.” He adds, and the nurse lets out a sigh that Daesung feels in his bones.

“Fate has a funny way of working out, doesn’t it, Father?” She asks, and Daesung wonders if she understands how right she really is.

“Fate is an amusing string of choices.” He says after a couple of seconds thought. “All of the choices are correct, because they are all possible parts of your story, but some choices are better than others, and some are so very much worse.” He pauses again, his eyes taking in the smile on first Jiyong’s face and then Youngbae’s. “Their string of fate has many more choices along it, and they all have the potential to end very poorly.”

“Only time will tell.” The nurse murmurs, and Daesung looks over at her before stretching out a hand to touch her shoulder.

“Only time will tell.” He repeats.


	3. Act 3

Wedded bliss, according to Youngbae’s nurse, could not begin until after the marriage was consummated. So, awkwardly, and under the stern eye of said nurse, Jiyong and Youngbae made their way to a hotel not too far from the church. Their marriage was consummated with far more passion than Youngbae was certain he’d ever felt in his life.

They’d separated after a few hours to return to their families and Jiyong wondered if anything in his life would ever be as sad as that moment had been. Fate, however, has a funny way of testing those types of musing thoughts.

~~~

**_ Scene I _ **

It was hot.

It was unbelievably hot and Chaerin wished rather furiously that she needn’t wear her holster or her knives. If she had no need of them, she would then be able to wear clothing that was more weather appropriate. But her knives were strapped around her legs, and the holster was around her waist; heavy and hot and teeth-grittingly annoying.

“Let us go inside a moment.” She says, casting a look toward the ice cream shop just up the road from where they stood.

“Why? Are you afraid of a little heat?” Seunghyun asks, his eyes mocking her beneath the brim of his hat.

She lets out a sigh and stares a sight more intensely at the potentially cool shop. “It is hot, Seunghyun, and with heat comes ill-temper.” She says, her eyes leaving the shop only to catch on a group of men walking in their direction. “And the Dong men may well be out for a fight this day.”

Seunghyun scoffs at her words, pulling a fan from his back pocket to gently wave at himself. “As if they were the only ones with foul tempers.” He says. She casts him a dark look and he raises his eyebrows. “What? Or have you forgotten the many fights you yourself have run into with naught but inconsequential reasoning to hold you righteous?” He pokes her with his fan. “Must I remind you of the man you felled for trying to sell you clothing a season late? Or the woman who was using ribbons of a color out of fancy?” She scowls at him and tosses her hair as she looks away.

“You are but a fire-starter in and of yourself.” She mutters, and he barks out a laugh. “But look, here comes Seungri and his band of merry idiots.” She says, gesturing lazily in their direction. “See if they don’t start a quarrel where we offer none.”

Seunghyun eyes the approaching group with a feeling of dread pooling in his stomach, for if Chaerin were contrary, then Seungri was a jostled hornet’s nest. “I see no reason to worry, we will not quarrel with them, and they will not quarrel with us.”

They approach then, and Chaerin is watching them through cautious eyes as she pretends to stare at her nails.

“I’d like a word with one of you.” Seungri says, and his eyes flash quickly to Chaerin who pops her gum but doesn’t look up at him.

“A word? Is that all you want?” Seunghyun asks, and if Chaerin weren’t trying so hard to stay out of this, she would have smacked him; taunting her for starting fights when he picks at Seungri of all people!

“I would like only a word, though I can provide more if you are feeling less than charitable.” Seungri responds, his eyes seem bored, but his mouth is curved in a smirk.

Chaerin looks around them, and takes note of the groups of people wandering around the area. This was not a place that they should be meeting if this was going to turn ugly. “If more than words are to be exchanged, then I must request you take this elsewhere, as public spaces are forbidden to us in these situations.” Seungri’s gaze lands on her, and his face contorts into something she can’t quite read before the smirk is back and she huffs out a sigh. “Or else you should leave, lest the eyes of those around us cause more trouble than we’re worth.”

“Eyes were made for seeing, Chaerin.” He says, before he turns back to Seunghyun. “You consort with Jiyong, this much I know.”

“Consort?” Seunghyun shouts, turning to look at Chaerin with wide eyes. “My lady, then, does so as well. And what does this ‘consorting’ make us then? Are we minstrels? Traveling singers? Do we dance for an audience’s amusement?”

Confusion crosses Seungri’s face, but it is replaced with anger, as is almost always the case. “You mock me?” He asks, and Seunghyun puts a finger to his lip as if in thought.

Just as Seunghyun is about to respond, Seungri’s eyes light up, and Chaerin just has time enough to follow his gaze before he speaks again. “Ah, but you’ve wasted enough of my time! The man I’ve come for is close upon us now.” He says, and soon Jiyong is in full view and Chaerin pulls in a breath, her eyes wandering between the two. “Jiyong, the hate I hold for you is so strong that the only thing I can say is this: you are a villain.”

Chaerin looks at Seunghyun, who shrugs in confusion at her before turning to look at Seungri and Jiyong again. Jiyong, for his part, looks worn out and tired. As if this whole situation, thrust upon him without even a moment’s notice, were a burden thrown on top of many others.

“I cannot return the sentiment, my dear friend.” He says, his head tipping to the side. He was dressed nicely that day, something that Chaerin couldn’t overlook despite the wrinkles apparent in his crisp white shirt. “I have many reasons to consider you in a positive light, some more pressing than others, and so I wish to depart with no more argument.”

Seungri was momentarily taken aback before his face contorted once more in fury, as though a refusal to fight were just as bad as any real slight. Seunghyun notices that Seungri isn’t wearing his holster, and so if a fight were to come to pass, there would be less chance of terrible loss.

“This does not excuse the insults and injuries that you have bestowed upon me!” Seungri says, low and menacing. Jiyong heaves a sigh and looks at Seungri directly, while Seunghyun and Chaerin try to figure out exactly what injuries Jiyong has done him in the past few weeks.

“I must protest against your accusations,” Jiyong starts, opening his arms wide in a gesture of confusion. “For I cannot think of any injuries that I have caused you. I will not fight with you, good sir, for I have nothing to fight with you about. I have no reason to argue with you further.”

“I cannot believe my own ears!” Seunghyun says suddenly, causing everyone to turn to him. Chaerin notices with mounting dread that he is reaching for a knife at his belt. “If it is a fight Seungri wants, then it is a fight I will willingly give. If only to stop hearing this useless yammering on about hatred and love.” He pulls the knife fully out of his belt with that, and Seungri narrows his eyes at him, a smile playing around his lips as he pulls a knife from his own hip.

“I would not give up an opportunity so presented.” He replies with a mocking bow.

Jiyong steps forward then, his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “My good friend, Seunghyun! Please put your knife away. There is no need for a fight on these streets!” But they don’t listen and soon enough they’ve lunged at each other, swiping their knives in dangerous arcs close by each other’s faces. “Chaerin, please, help to put a stop to this nonsense!” Jiyong begs.

Chaerin takes in a deep breath and looks between the two fighting men. Together, fighting as they are, she has very little advantage, and she doesn’t want to draw her gun for fear of escalating the matter further. Jiyong gives her one last look before moving between the two men and blocking them bodily from trading blows.

“Stop! Stop this foolish nonsense! YG has expressly forbidden any and all types of fighting in the streets. Is your temper really worth the sentence you should receive once caught?”

Chaerin’s eyes flit over the masses of people who’ve stopped to stare, and notes more than one reaching for a phone to call the police. Her eyes return to the fight just as Seungri makes a noise not unlike a growl and lunges forward, shoving his knife into the only part of Seunghyun visible from behind Jiyong.

The world seems to stop for a moment, as the crazy look in Seungri’s eyes slowly subsides and a look of horror and confusion replaces it. He pulls his hand back, his knife dripping in blood, as he stares at it. Jiyong’s face is a mask of pain and terror as Seunghyun lets out a low grunt before staggering backward, a hand awkwardly going down to hold his side.

Seungri throws a scared look at Chaerin, who couldn’t move she was so shocked, before he turns and runs away from the scene. The second he bolts, the world seems to speed up again and Chaerin is able to move.

“Call an ambulance!” She screams, and someone in the store behind them races back inside to grab their phone.

Jiyong had already rushed forward to help Seunghyun lay down on the sidewalk. He had the older man’s head in his lap and he shook his head to clear it. “Seunghyun, my good friend, do not think on the pain.” He mutters, and Seunghyun lets out a throaty chuckle.

“What should I think on, then? If not the throbbing pain in my side, then should I think on the idiocy of a family feud, or the disaster that is a hot day?” His voice is a little hoarse, probably more from shock than anything else. Chaerin lets out a dry sob. “Should I think, then, on the stupidity of honor and the strange refusal of my oldest friend to protect his own?” Jiyong takes in a deep breath and brushes a hand over Seunghyun’s face.

“You should think of nothing but blue skies and those girls you like to look at.” He says with a small laugh. “You should think of yourself as caught in that web of idiocy, but slowly making your way out.” They are quiet for a moment, as the sound of an ambulance comes closer. Chaerin nudges Jiyong out of the way, as a paramedic rushes toward them with two more following behind with a stretcher.

Seunghyun is loaded onto the stretcher as Jiyong and Chaerin watch, hands locked together as one of their oldest friends is dragged away. “Take good care of him!” Chaerin shouts, but they don’t respond. “He’ll be okay, won’t he?” She asks, looking up at Jiyong.

He’s sometimes struck by how young she really is…too young to have to deal with this kind of intensity…too young to have to deal with fighting in the streets and taking care of the idiots who can’t help but to do it. She’s too young to have to carry a gun around with her while on walks alone because her last name carries the likelihood of a fight that she might not win otherwise. He shakes his head, pressing his eyes closed as he does so.

“Of course he’ll be fine.” He murmurs, “He’s too stubborn to be anything else but.” He finishes, and she laughs a little.

“What of Seungri?” She asks, and Jiyong grits his teeth together, his face giving nothing about his thoughts away.

“I cannot understand the thoughts within his mind.” He says, and Chaerin nods as she looks down at the ground. “But I confess to being confused by your lack of action.” He murmurs, and she can tell he isn’t reprimanding her, but she feels like he is just the same.

“Shocked and confused.” She mutters, before dropping his hand and turning to face him. “I cannot describe the difference I have seen today with my own two eyes. I have fought with Seungri before, and he is a formidable foe, but never have I seen him so strange.” Her brows draw down in confusion as she considers what she’s saying.

Jiyong is confused by the utterance, but he hasn’t the time to work it out or respond.

“Jiyong! Turn back and fight me!” Seungri shouts, walking with a sort of furious purpose toward the spot where they stood. “You have propelled me into an act of disgrace and I will not let that pass without punishment!” He seemed crazed, and Jiyong, not having any knives of his own, reached down and pulled one from one of Chaerin’s sheaths.

“I do not endeavor to fight you, even now, bold fighter.” He says calmly, the knife held out before him. “But I will not allow you to harm me, or my cousin in your mad anger.”

Seungri’s eyes dart to Chaerin who had grabbed her second knife and was holding it loosely in her palm, a look of worry in her eyes. “My quarrel is not with her.” He says, his eyes returning to Jiyong.

“It is not my fault that you stabbed Seunghyun.” Jiyong says evenly, moving to the right to get away from Chaerin. He could feel the people of the slowly gathered crowd staring at them, and he wondered if he could hold off this fight until the police arrived.

Seungri seems torn between reason and anger for a moment before opting for anger and switching his grip on the knife in his hand. Chaerin’s eyes stray from them and to the crowd behind where she can hear the sound of cars approaching. Just as Seungri seems ready to leap at her cousin, she makes up her mind and steps a little closer.

“Check your madness, snake!” She calls, and Seungri whips his head around to stare at her, giving Jiyong the chance to kick the knife from his hand. Seungri falls to the ground clutching at his hand as she rushes forward to grab the fallen knife. Just as she snatches it up, Seungri’s uninjured hand snakes out and grabs her ankle.

“How dare you insult me?” He’s looking at her with a strange expression on his face and she doesn’t know what to say to that. She yanks her foot from his grip before kicking him, hard, in the stomach.

“Do I really _dare_ anything when I am using words, and you use iron?” She spits, and Jiyong pulls her away as the police surround them. It’s a small amount of déjà vu for her, as she is brought back to the fight that had led to the harsh sanctions from YG.

~

They are brought to the police headquarters in separate cars, and when they arrive, it is to see the Lord and Lady Dong sitting tensely at a table opposite the Lord and Lady Kwon. YG is standing behind the table, and the three are sat before him, Chaerin in the middle.

“From the beginning, then.” YG says, and the three are silent as Lady Dong, who had taken one look at her nephew whose nose was bleeding and who was hunched over in his chair, cried quietly. He waits a couple of seconds before he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Chaerin.” He says, and she blinks a couple of times and shakes her head before answering.

“It was hot, and I asked Seunghyun if we could go inside to avoid a fight should someone from the Dong family show up.” She says, and her voice is flat; the whole thing seems so ridiculous. “Seunghyun didn’t think that a fight would be had, so we stayed, and that is when Seungri arrived with a group of people.”

“Darling, if you’re feeling uncomfortable…” Lady Kwon starts, but YG sends her a quelling look.

“I will hear the whole story.” He says.

Chaerin takes in a deep breath and starts again. “Seungri asked to speak with Jiyong, but he wasn’t with us at the time…Seunghyun made some joke about fighting, and Seungri returned the gesture.” It feels fuzzy in her head, like what she’s saying is more ridiculous than what actually happened. “Jiyong arrived then, and Seungri challenged him to fight, saying that Jiyong had caused him much injury; though none of us could guess what said injuries may have been.” Seungri grunts in protest here, but he doesn’t speak. Chaerin feels her hands shake against the table top. “Jiyong said that he would not fight, and Seungri taunted him again—“

“I doubt this is true, our Seungri would not attack unprovoked and besides! This child is a Kwon! Why would she not lie for her family!” Lady Dong says, interrupting Chaerin whose hands were shaking even worse against the table.

YG levels a hard stare on the woman, before turning back to the table at large. “Who struck the first blow?” He asks, refusing to dignify the Lady with a response.

“Seungri attacked Seunghyun first.” Chaerin says, and then lifts her eyes up to meet YG’s. “And then after he returned, he tried to attack Jiyong, blaming him for Seunghyun’s injuries.”

YG nods, it was much the same, though also much more abridged, as the account given by the eyewitnesses. He was willing to pardon the woman before him for her part in injuring Seungri, as it had been in everyone’s best interest that she do so.

“Seungri, what have you to say for yourself?” YG asks, and Seungri, whose anger was trying to flare up but was unable to do so because of exhaustion, just shook his head. “Alright. In that case, we will have Seungri taken to the hospital to be checked over, but he will be brought back here to await his punishment for disobeying my orders against violence in the streets.”

Lord Dong looks furious for a moment before deciding to speak. “That seems hardly fair! He’s obviously injured, and you’ve not heard…” He trails off at the look on YG’s face.

“On top of the story given us by Chaerin, we have multiple eyewitness accounts that corroborate what she’s said. I see no reason to punish either her, or Jiyong in this situation, but I will have a word with them separately.”

The room empties slowly, with the Kwons leaving last after lingering hugs. YG sits down across from the two before him and lets out a large sigh.

“I would like to thank you for trying to keep the peace.” He starts. “And I know that it will be a long road…an uphill battle toward an end to this feud that you’ve been bred into, but I want to see an end to it, and I’m hoping that will come from you.” He looks at them solemnly for a moment, before leaning back in his chair and propping a foot on the opposite knee. “I think, however, that it may be a good idea for you, Jiyong, to get out of the city for a while, until this blows over.”

Jiyong feels a moment of pain, and he’s sure it’s crossed over his face, at the thought of being separated from Youngbae for such an indeterminable amount of time. He’s quiet a moment before he nods in agreement. They are dismissed shortly after, and Jiyong drops his cousin off in her room before he rushes out to see Daesung.

***

**_ Scene II _ **

Youngbae was standing in the orchard, looking up at the sky when the nurse came out. “What’s the matter?” He asks, his brows furrowing in worry.

“It’s Seungri…” She starts, but trails off before explaining further.

Youngbae moves forward and catches her shoulders in his hands. “What about him? What has my cousin done?”

“Oh! That sore and easy to anger young man!” She laments. “He struck up a fight between he and some Seunghyun, gravely injuring the latter.” She says, and Youngbae pulls his hands back in shock. He couldn’t believe that his cousin would actually cause physical harm to someone. “It gets worse, it does! He next came charging back to blame Jiyong, your Jiyong, for his acts and tried to fight.”

Youngbae feels his heart catch in his throat as his mind jumps back to the conversation between Father Daesung and Jiyong just before their wedding. Jiyong didn’t like violence, but a holster he wore anyway… “What happened nurse, tell me!” He says, and she nods.

“Jiyong refused to fight and, well, it ended there with the police…your cousin rests in the prison as we speak for disobeying the direct orders of YG not to fight in the streets.”

Youngbae lets out the breath he had been holding, but feels like there is more to tell. He looks around him briefly as if the orchard would give him the answers that he needs. “I must find Jiyong, do you know where he is?” he asks, and the nurse shakes his head.

Youngbae takes a few shallow breaths, his mind whirring, as he tries to guess where his husband would be. “Was he not punished with Seungri?” He asks, and the nurse shakes her head.

“Ay no, he fought not at all.” She says, and he nods, turning to head back into the manor. He was almost certain Jiyong would be at Daesung’s church.

~

Jiyong was like a liquid, Daesung muses over his steepled fingers. The man was practically lying in the chair across from him, and there was no other way a person could possibly get themselves into that position.

“I don’t want to be away from him for that long.” Jiyong says, and Daesung closes his eyes for a second and takes in a fortifying breath. “What if his family decides to marry him off to Teddy tomorrow?”

“There is no way that Youngbae would go along with that, and you know it.” He says with a little more force than he had intended, but Jiyong didn’t seem to notice. “It is only a couple of weeks away, and then you will be able to come back and this mess will have blown over.”

“But what of Youngbae? What of our love? How will we move forward with our lives when no one will accept us together?”

“That will come with time,” A new voice from the doorway says softly, and Jiyong all but flies from his chair in his haste to meet the person whose voice it was. Youngbae bows briefly to Daesung before turning his eyes back to Jiyong. “Who knows how that will play out, Jiyong? But when you come back, we can tell the world of our love and deal with the consequences as they come.”

Jiyong wraps his arms around Youngbae and closes his eyes. “I’ll only be gone a short while. Just two weeks…YG thinks that it will be for the best…that I should go and hopefully Seungri will forget his resentment…” He falls silent then, and stands there with his head pressed into Youngbae’s neck.

“There is nothing in the world that could soften Seungri’s ire. He is a fireball on the loose and it will take quite a lot more than time to lesson his burn.” Youngbae runs a hand through Jiyong’s hair. “But it is of no consequence. You must be off soon?”

Jiyong nods, pulling away from Youngbae to look at him. “My parents are hiring me a car to take me to the coast.”

“Then farewell for now,” Youngbae says, a sad smile on his face. “I promise to await your return with the same eagerness that I felt before our first walk.”

Jiyong smiles again and places a kiss on Youngbae’s mouth before exiting the room, turning briefly to bow at Daesung on his way out. Youngbae watches him go before he turns to Daesung.

“Father,” Youngbae says tentatively. “Thank you, for everything that you’ve done for us.” He finishes quietly before turning to leave. Daesung nods at his retreating form, and looks down at his desk.

The feeling in his chest had loosened at Jiyong’s story, and he felt that maybe…maybe they were going down a path that would end with far less sadness.

***

**_ Scene III _ **

“You are to be married to Teddy next Tuesday.” His mother says, and Youngbae feels his stomach fall to his toes.

He had returned from saying goodbye to Jiyong only an hour previous, and now his mother was here, telling him that without his consent or knowledge, his parents had decided to marry him off in six days’ time.

“I will not marry.” He says slowly, evenly. His mother seems shocked for a moment, as if she truly believed that he would be happy about this arrangement despite having no say in it whatsoever.

“Teddy believes that you and he are close and share a bond.” She says, as though that knowledge will erase the stubbornness from her son’s face.

Youngbae takes in a deep breath and looks up at her steadily. “I’m not going to marry Teddy, mother. I would rather marry Jiyong than this man I do not know.” He says, and she clenches her jaw in irritation at his insubordination.

“We’ll just see what your father says about this!” She declares. She was already upset about the fight that had occurred that afternoon, and now here she was, arguing with her son over a match that would be absolutely perfect for his future.

His father was most displeased with his refusal to marry Teddy. “He has great connections and will make you very comfortable.” He says, trying to remain as calm and steady as his son was.

“I would rather die.” He says simply, and he only feels bad for the declaration when he sees his mother cover her face in horror.

“How dare you talk to me like this? This is a perfect match! Your mother and I have discussed it and—“

“And you promised to consult me first, only to then, in the heat of your anger over Seungri’s rage getting the best of him again, promise me off as quickly and efficiently as you could to the nearest person who’d take me!” He was a little ashamed to admit that his voice rose at the end of his declaration, but he had been admirably patient with them throughout the whole argument so he wasn’t too upset with himself.

“You dare raise your voice at me?” His father shouts, and Youngbae flinches back a little at the sound but stands his ground. “You _will_ marry Teddy, and you _will_ obey this order.” He says, before turning on his heel and stomping out of the room. Youngbae doesn’t move until after the door slams shut.

“Maybe you should just marry Teddy…?” Dara says softly as she turns out the lights in his room, but Youngbae turns his head away from her, a plan forming in his mind as he stews in his anger. “Child, it wouldn’t be so bad, would it? It would make your parents happy…” She tries again, moving over to the bed to straighten the blankets out over him.

“Maybe,” He says softly, and the nurse starts to smile but he continues, “what they need is to feel bad for helping to cause a generation of anger, fighting, and suffering all for some all-but-forgotten reason that no one dare comment on.”

The nurse takes in a deep breath and lets it out. She pulls her hands away from the bed and shakes her head at the boy before her. As she leaves, she wonders what trouble the next day would bring, for surely it couldn’t be silent after this insanity.

***

The small jail cell that Seungri had been put in the evening before was normally used as a holding cell in the main Police headquarters. As such, it was easy for Chaerin to duck in and sweet talk the guards into letting her stand before the cell and speak to him.

She wasn’t certain why she felt the need to come and see him; she’d only ever spent her time with him fighting, but there was something about the way he had acted the day before that made her confused and uncertain and a whole lot curious. She had awoken early and after a lot of pacing, and a visit to the hospital to check on Seunghyun, she had found herself drawn to the station; who was she to deny her curiosity?

Seungri was lying on the cot along the far wall, under an impossibly high, barred window. He was pale, but it could have been the rather disgusting lighting in the place. He was sleeping, and so she was just standing there staring at him. This possibility hadn’t occurred to her when she’d made her way over.

She turns toward the entrance, and considers leaving when she hears movement from the cell. Seungri was sitting up and staring at her by the time she convinced herself to turn and look at him.

“What a surprise.” He says softly, his voice a little gravelly from sleep. Chaerin grits her teeth momentarily, surprising herself with the action.

“Seungri.” She says with a nod.

He tilts his head to the side and eyes her up and down for a moment. “Chaerin.”

She bites her lip for a moment, wondering why she had even wanted to come here in the first place. She lets her eyes roam over his face and then down to his stomach, where he was holding his left arm. She looks back up into his eyes and notices he’s watching her. “How’s your stomach?” She asks, and it’s just a bit quieter than she had expected.

He quirks an eyebrow and the stirrings of a smirk appear on his face. “As good as it can be when you’ve been kicked there.” He lets out a hoarse chuckle and leans back. “What kind of shoes do you wear? Steel toe?” He quips.

She lets out a quick laugh, surprising herself again. “No, I wear my steel-toed shoes on Thursdays.” She says, rubbing her chin in thought. He smiles at that, and then before she can say anything more, the guard peeks his head in.

“You alright there miss Kwon?”

Seungri lets out a sigh and lies back down. “I wonder when they’ll bring me breakfast.” He muses, and she lets out another soft laugh at that.

“YG will probably bring it himself, don’t get your hopes up.” She makes a face after she finishes, her mouth pulled tight and small as she considers the laughing man before her. “See you later Seungri.” She says, and he looks over at her and smiles.

“Yeah, see you later.”

~

Teddy, with a smart suit on and his hair pushed out of his face, walked down the street to visit the young Father Daesung in his small church that Wednesday. He wasn’t certain why Lord Dong had chosen this small venue as the place within which he wished his youngest son to marry, but as Teddy approached, he decided the place had its own charm.

Walking between the empty pews of the silent church gave him a feeling of vague discontent; a feeling he wouldn’t be able to shrug off for quite a few days. He knocks smartly on the door to the office, and waits patiently with his hands clasped behind his back.

Daesung had had an uncomfortable night’s sleep. His chest felt heavy and his breathing was affected. He had wondered on and off throughout the night if it was a cold and he was just in need of medical attention, when he remembered what Jiyong had said about Teddy having asked for Youngbae’s hand. He was in his office early that morning, having taken his stroll through the back garden while the sun was still down, and so he was dozing lightly in his chair when he heard a knock at his door.

He jerked upright at the sound and considered the door for a moment before pushing himself up and out of his chair. He pulls the door open slowly, and standing before him is none other than the man who could throw a rather nasty wrench into Jiyong and Youngbae’s lives: Teddy.

“Come in, come in!” Daesung says, a smile crossing his face as he ushers the slightly older man into the room. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long, not much sleep last night, been dozing off…” He adds by way of explanation.

Teddy smiles warmly at him and takes a seat when Daesung offers it. “Not at all, Father.” He says genially, leaning back in the chair and studying the office for a moment as Daesung sits down.

“So, how can I help you this morning?” Daesung asks, and Teddy takes in a deep breath.

“Well, it would seem that next Tuesday I shall be marrying.” He says, his eyes on his hands, which Daesung found odd considering how confident Teddy normally was.

“And who shall you be wedding?” Daesung asks, hoping for fate’s sake that it wasn’t Youngbae.”

“Ah, Youngbae Dong.” Teddy says, and Daesung takes in a deep breath.

“Is that so?”

“Yes, though I’ve not spoken with him…His father has deemed my proposal of marriage a worthy one, and so has accepted my offer.”

Daesung fixes Teddy with a steady stare. “So you don’t know how Youngbae feels about this situation? This feels like a rocky situation.”

“Aye sir, but his father believes it possible and I must endeavor to hope.”

“We shall see what we may do, but I do not advise a wedding so hastily and harshly put together.” Daesung says, and Teddy lets out a breath through his nose and nods in agreement.

It was at this moment that Daesung notices Youngbae hovering at the doorway, and Teddy follows his gaze to the door. Teddy stands slowly, a smile on his face as he bows toward the younger man while Daesung gestures for him to enter.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Youngbae says, his eyes fixed on Daesung.

“No, my dear, I was getting ready to leave, if you were in need of the priest…” Teddy says, and Youngbae casts a short look his way.

“I would speak with him, yes.” Youngbae says, his eyes returning to Daesung.

If Teddy notices that this was a dismissal, he ignores it and continues earnestly. “I await our next meeting, my betrothed.” He says, reaching forward to clasp one of Youngbae’s hands.

Youngbae pulls his hand out of the way as carefully as possible. “Betrothed we may be, but our next meeting will not be something I await happily.” He says. Teddy looks between the priest and Youngbae before nodding once and exiting.

Youngbae shuffles for a moment, red staining his cheeks as he waits for either Daesung to speak or Teddy to be truly gone. He sits down only after Daesung gestures to the chair.

“I can’t stand the presumption.” He says suddenly, and Daesung tilts his head to the side, waiting. Youngbae takes a deep breath in and looks off to the side. “They are treating me like I’m weak-willed and incapable just because I’m second-born.” He says, and Daesung nods. “It’s as if they feel I will never marry and so must take the first offer that comes my way whether I even know the person or not!”

“They care,” Daesung says, and puts up a hand to halt Youngbae from speaking. “They care and are probably going about this in a strange way, but they are your parents.”

Youngbae takes in another deep breath before nodding. “I apologize, I’m not normally this…” He trails off and looks up at Daesung.

“Angry?” He asks, and Youngbae laughs. “No, I would imagine not, but there is quite a lot going on with you now.”

“I can’t marry him, Father, I can’t marry Teddy.” He’s sitting up straight in the chair and he’s pleading with Daesung with his eyes.

Daesung runs a hand over his face. “No, you are legally wed to Jiyong, so marrying Teddy would not be possible, but your family doesn’t know, and they could always try a different way.” Youngbae grits his teeth together and stares at the wall behind Daesung’s head.

“I need a way to be out of reach until Jiyong comes back.” Youngbae says, and Daesung blinks a couple of times, the weight on his chest lightens just a little bit.

“The rectory.” He whispers, looking up as though he could see the rooms through the ceiling. He’s quiet for a moment as he thinks. “Youngbae, I have extra rooms in the rectory, as well as the prayer rooms on the second floor of the church.”

Youngbae looks at him for a moment, eyes unblinking as he takes in the information and processes it slowly. “I’ll take a vow.” He says slowly. “I’ll tell them all I’ve taken a vow, and the church will protect me.”

***

**_ Scene IV _ **

By Friday morning, everyone in the city was aware that there was to be a wedding that following Tuesday. News travels fast, even in a city, and Seunghyun was nothing if not someone who knew what was happening. He was still in the hospital, though he was much recovered, and was eating his breakfast when he decided to call Jiyong.

“Good friend!” He calls merrily into the phone when Jiyong picks up. Chaerin had been kind enough to give him the number for the hotel Jiyong was sequestered away in for the next few weeks. “How is beach life?”

There’s a sigh on the other end of the phone, and Seunghyun smiles to himself thinking of the moody Jiyong hunkered down under an umbrella, thoroughly hating every minute. “As hot and boring as one could ever have imagined.” He mutters darkly, and Seunghyun beams as though Jiyong can see him.

“Hilarious, you are. Oh what I wouldn’t give to be laying out under an umbrella instead of here…” He says wistfully, and Jiyong chuckles. “Oh! But wouldn’t you believe, there is something quite fun going on here that you will be quite sore about missing I do believe!”

Jiyong is quiet for a moment. “What is it, then?” He asks, when Seunghyun doesn’t fill the silence with an explanation.

“A wedding!” He says happily. He looks up as a nurse walks in with a wheelchair.

“What wedding?” Jiyong asks, and he sounds a little tense so Seunghyun rolls his eyes.

“The youngest Dong, Youngbae, is getting married to Teddy! You know, that random relation of YG’s that we see wandering around from time to time? It’s all very sudden.” He says, looking at his fingernails as he talks.

“When?” Jiyong asks.

“Oh, Tuesday, I think. Yes, Tuesday is the date. They’re to be married down at Daesung’s church…you remember Daesung, don’t you?” Seunghyun asks, but Jiyong isn’t really listening anymore, he’s staring out across the landscape before him, his hand holding the receiver just a little harder than necessary.

“Haven’t you heard?” The nurse says suddenly, and Seunghyun tilts his head to the side when he looks up at her. She gestures for him to hold out his left hand and so he puts the phone on speaker to better follow her directions.

“Haven’t I heard what?” He asks with a smile. “Honestly, Jiyong, as if I could hear very much while stuck in here!” Jiyong lets out a distracted laugh.

The nurse checks his pulse before responding. “About Youngbae?” She tries, and Seunghyun shakes his head.

“What about Youngbae?” Jiyong asks, and Seunghyun shoots the phone a confused look.

“Well, sounds like a right mess to me, but he’s dreadful sick, he is.” She doesn’t elaborate, and Seunghyun is too busy forming a question to hear the sharp intake of breath from Jiyong.

“Is he here, in the hospital?” Seunghyun asks.

“Oh mercy, no!” The nurse says, and Seunghyun tilts his head to try and catch the name on her nametag; he liked this one. “The boy has been taken to the church, the small one on the west side.” She says, and Seunghyun nods. Jiyong’s mind is spinning ( _why would they bring a sick person to church?_ ).

“So he must be gravely ill then, no other reason than that to go straight to the morgue, as it were.” Seunghyun says conversationally, and the nurse nods.

“Oh yes, I quite agree. They’ve sent a couple of nurses, but he’s locked away in a room in the rectory, or the second floor of the church…I’m not sure which…” She says, biting her lip as she thinks. She grabs Seunghyun’s right arm to check that the scrapes were healing well.

“So, maybe there won’t be a wedding after all! Huh, Ji?” He asks, and there is silence on the other end, so he picks up the phone and holds it to his ear. “Jiyong?” He asks, but then there is a click, and the line goes dead. He shrugs his shoulders and allows the nurse, whose name he can now read is _Bom_ , to help him into the wheelchair.

***


	4. Act 4

_**Scene I:** _

“Leave off! I ask for silence within these hallowed halls and I am not to be disobeyed in this place of worship!” Daesung calls over the group of people milling about the pews. Silence reigns again after a moment and he rubs his temples as he contemplates the mess before him.

Youngbae had informed his parents that he was going to offer himself to the Lord through a note on his bed. He’d left his home in the middle of the night, and holed himself up in a room of the rectory behind Daesung’s church. When his parents had found the letter, they had panicked and run down to see Daesung, who was unable to allow them to see their son.

With the big wedding being only days away, the family, trying to find a way to salvage the situation (and doing a poor job of it), told people that they would likely have to postpone the wedding as their darling son had taken so terribly ill that they would let none but a priest care for him. Daesung had listened to the nurse telling this story to everyone that could hear for the last day and a half, and he wouldn’t have cared except that it was the most ridiculous cover story he had ever heard. What happened when Youngbae remained fine and locked away in the rectory? What would happen when Jiyong came back and they told everyone they were married?

Of course, Youngbae’s parents definitely couldn’t have planned for the second thing, but the first was definitely worth having considered before telling everyone your son was horribly incurable when he was just being stubborn. Daesung had already kicked everyone out of the rectory, where Youngbae’s family had taken up residence in the hall outside the locked door that their son was behind.

“I simply _must_ see my son!” Lady Dong said, her face a perfect storm of anger and sadness.

Daesung took in a deep breath and shook his head. “He wishes to speak to no one, and neither I nor anyone can force his hand on this account.”

“We’ll call the police then,” Lord Dong says, as though this was the first time that idea had come up in the last 24 hours. “The police will get him out of there!”

Daesung stood there for a moment, a look of calm understanding on his face. “I recognize that you are upset and confused, but the police cannot help you in this case. Youngbae is an adult and need not answer to anyone. The church is a safe haven that the police cannot disturb unless a true crime has been committed, of which there has been none.”

Youngbae’s parents nodded, but Daesung knew that in just a few short hours they would try again. This whole thing was a disaster, true, but its one redeeming point was that it was reminding Youngbae’s parents just how much they loved him.

~

Jiyong had spent the next four hours after hanging up with Seunghyun staring out ahead of him, his mind sputtering as it tried to form a coherent thought or idea. He snapped out of his weird trance only when the phone rang again.

“Jiyong!” Chaerin shouts into the phone, and Jiyong cringes.

“What?” He asks, and she sighs audibly.

“I just wanted to see how you were, Seunghyun said you hung up on him, and that’s not like you so I wanted to see if there was anything—“

“I’m fine Chaerin, honestly.” He says, cutting her off. She’s quiet for a moment.

“Well, okay then.” She says, confusion lacing the words. “If that’s the case…Anyway, ugh, the road through the west end? You know, the one that goes past the church?” She asks, and Jiyong grits his teeth, picturing her chewing gum and picking at her nails as if whatever information she’s about to give him isn’t going to break his heart.

“Yes, I know it.” He says after a couple of seconds.

“Well, it’s completely blocked off right now.” She says. “Impossible to get through because there are so many people there. Word is that Youngbae, Seungri’s cousin? They say he’s on his deathbed and the family didn’t want him in the hospital because they just want him to be comfortable or something…”

Jiyong is silent, and Chaerin starts to fidget on the other end of the line.

“Um, Ji? You still there?”

“I have to go, Chaerin.” He says quickly, before hanging up and throwing the phone as hard as he can.

It takes Jiyong thirty minutes to get a car to take him back to the city.

Six hours later, Jiyong is standing in front of a liquor store with far more alcohol than he should probably have at any one time.

Two hours after that and it is now looking more like tomorrow than today and Jiyong is so drunk that standing is probably a bad idea…but he does it anyway.

He wants to see Youngbae so badly that it physically hurts him, but he’s too drunk to pay attention to where he is going, and too upset to really try very hard. He has knocked down at least two people, and gotten into a very one-sided fight with one couple, and he’s following the sound of loud music because maybe that will help.

It’s only the next morning, when he jolts awake and almost falls onto the floor, that he realizes that drinking was probably one of his worst ideas.

“You up then, Kwon?” YGs nasally voice calls through the bars of the jail cell. Jiyong peers through blurry and tired eyes at the man.

“Maybe.” He croaks, and YG snorts in amusement.

“Drink the water, take the aspirin.” He says, and Jiyong hastily obeys. “Your parents wouldn’t be too happy to hear about the trouble you were causing last night.” He says.

Jiyong sucks in a deep breath and downs some more water. “Well, there are other things they’d probably hate more.” He responds, and YG actually chuckles.

He’s almost forgotten about Youngbae and his heartbreak when he hears Father Daesung from down the hall. “Is he ready to go yet?”

Jiyong’s eyes immediately go wide, and he buries his face in his hands. Daesung had obviously somehow heard he was back in town, he probably wanted to tell him about Youngbae’s death first hand. He’s crying silently at this point, but YG has moved away from the cell and so isn’t watching the embarrassing display.

The cell opens and Daesung comes in quickly, putting an arm around Jiyong to comfort him as he forces him to stand. “Come on, we’ve got to go see Youngbae.” He whispers, and Jiyong just cries harder.

Daesung is uncertain if ‘emotionally wrecked’ was what he was expecting when YG had called the rectory to tell him that Jiyong had been found drunk and belligerent, wandering the streets of the city and calling for Youngbae. He probably should have been expecting that, since ‘drunk and belligerent’ and ‘emotionally wrecked’ seem pretty similar, but he’d held out hope that what YG had told him was an exaggeration. He couldn’t pretend any longer, however, as Jiyong was staggering and crying into his shoulder as he dragged the young man out of the police station and down toward the church. He suddenly wished, for the first time in his life, that he had a car.

Jiyong was moaning Youngbae’s name into Daesung’s collar, and he didn’t seem about to stop. “I don’t know what you’ve heard, Jiyong, but you need to listen to me now.” He says as they round a corner and come up behind the church. “Youngbae is _not_ dead, nor is he dying!” He says exasperatedly.

Jiyong hiccoughs once, his wailing subsiding for a moment before new tears well up in his eyes. “It’s everywhere, everyone is saying it!” He responds childishly, and Daesung wonders if the man is still drunk.

They pause at the fence that wraps around the garden and Daesung adjusts his grip on Jiyong, who was definitely not fit for walking on his own at the moment. He looks both ways before moving toward the back of the rectory and knocking on the first window three times. The drapes are moved aside quickly and Youngbae’s face peaks out at the street. When his eyes light on Daesung and Jiyong, he throws the window open.

“Jiyong?” He calls, and Jiyong’s sobs cease for a moment.

His head comes up just a little, but his tired eyes are blurry as he looks toward the window. “Is that my Youngbae? Was that the sweet voice I’ve missed and reminisced over for minutes, hours, days?”

“Thank God you’ve returned!” Youngbae says, tears slowly leaking down his face.

“Alright, now we’ve got to get Jiyong inside, and we’re going to end this silly feud.” Daesung says, and Jiyong takes a deep, shaky breath, and stands up straight. Daesung hands him a handkerchief to wipe his face with.

“What do I have to do?” Jiyong asks once his face is dry. No one comments on the fact that despite being hungover, and having just finished crying he doesn’t look either red or splotchy in the least.

“You’ve got to come in through the front door…” Youngbae says softly. “I won’t let anyone in but you.” He shrugs after he finishes, as if it was the easiest plan in the world.

Jiyong laughs and runs a hand through his hair. “Alright then, how do I look?” He asks, twirling slowly on the spot. Youngbae laughs and Daesung rolls his eyes.

“You look about as good as you’re going to at the moment.” Daesung says, before pushing him toward the front. “I will walk in with you.”

~

The number of people in the church had dwindled down to just the family members. Teddy, who had held out for a little while, was really not certain he wanted to marry someone who went to such extremes to get away from him, and had departed the day before to Youngbae’s parent’s eternal distress. At some point after Daesung had bailed Jiyong out of jail, the Kwons had been alerted to Jiyong’s arrival back in town, and YG had helpfully sent them down to the church to find him.

It was a tense silence that greeted Jiyong and Daesung as they opened the front door and moved inside. The families were polarized, standing on opposite sides of the church, and Jiyong takes in both families before his eyes settle on Chaerin, Seunghyun, and Seungri; the only three sitting down. He takes in a deep breath, and with a nod to Daesung he continues on as if it wasn’t eerily silent in the building.

It’s as he reaches the door next to the pulpit that someone speaks up.

“And just _where_ do you think you’re going?” Lord Dong asks, only to be immediately responded to by Lord Kwon.

“How _dare_ you speak to my son like that!”

A fight seems about ready to break loose, but Jiyong, who had paused at the outburst and turned toward the group, notices that Chaerin and Seungri don’t seem at all ready to move despite the potential.

“I’m alright, father.” Jiyong says, his eyes still on his cousin who just shrugs her shoulders at him as if she always kept silent during a fight. She throws him a smile and blows him a kiss before turning to engage Seungri and Seunghyun in conversation. A smile fights to gain control of Jiyong’s features at that, but he shakes his head and pushes open the door.

He’s aware that he’s being followed, but he keeps his goal in mind. He shoves the rectory door open, and knocks on the first door he comes to.

“Youngbae, darling, let me in.” He says, and the arguing behind him stops almost as suddenly as it had started.

“He won’t open the door for anyone!” Lord Dong says smugly, only to have his eyes fly wide in shock as not only does the door open for Jiyong, but Youngbae launches himself into Jiyong’s arms.

“I demand an explanation!” Lady Dong yells, and Lady Kwon nods in agreement from beside her.

“Yes Jiyong, what is going on here!?”

“We’re married.” Jiyong says with a shrug. “Have been for a week or so, right?” He asks, giving Youngbae a kiss on the forehead.

“Right.” Youngbae responds, and they can both practically see their parents crumbling to the floor in disbelief.

***

**_ Scene II _ **

A proper wedding, according to the Ladies Kwon and Dong, needed to have at least 40 people in attendance, and must always include a reception at its close.

Youngbae, who was uncertain why he needed to marry Jiyong _again_ when they’d already done it perfectly well the first time around, was wholly flummoxed by the whole thing.

“There is so much preparation!” He exclaims, and Chaerin laughs at him from across the table where she was cleaning her gun.

“They’re just making up for the fact that you and my no-good cousin practically eloped the first time around.” She eyes the handle of her gun closely as she speaks, looking for specks of dust that Youngbae is certain won’t affect anything. “It’s the easiest form of punishment.” She says, sticking her tongue out just a little as she rubs a cloth over the handle one more time.

There is a rather loud clattering noise from behind Youngbae that makes him jump just as Chaerin puts her gun down on the table.

“You should watch what you do with your mouth when Seungri’s carrying things.” Seunghyun says as he walks up to the table. He nods at Youngbae who grunts back in response.

“The day I do something to stop him from making a fool out of himself will be the last day of my life.” She responds with a huff, and Seunghyun laughs loudly.

“Sure, sure.” He says before sitting down beside her. “What’s got you so upset, thought you’d be thrilled to marry Jiyong for real this time? Lord knows Jiyong can’t stop talking about how it’s going to be the best day of his life.”

Chaerin laughs as Youngbae scowls more deeply. “My aunt has found out about Youngbae’s talent for dancing.” She says, mischief rolling around in her eyes. “And he feels like the world is out to embarrass him for all to see!” Youngbae flicks a gum wrapper at her face for the comment, and she laughs even harder.

“I just want to see Jiyong.” He mutters, before turning red and looking away.

“Aha! And there we have the truth behind it all!” Seunghyun says triumphantly. “The young lovebird before us doesn’t wish for this to be over because it offends him! He wishes for it to be done so that he can find Jiyong and ba—“

“That’s enough!” Youngbae says, leaping across the table to cover Seunghyun’s mouth with his hand. “Do you ever say anything that isn’t lewd or strange?” He asks, his face so red that Chaerin wonders aloud that she could probably fry an egg on it.

“I never say anything I don’t mean.” Seunghyun says simply once the laughter has subsided just a little.

~

Daesung, the youngest priest in the city, married Jiyong Kwon to Youngbae Dong on a bright Saturday morning, and the entire city breathed a sigh of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent /days/ reading over Romeo and Juliet for this and that's dedication, because I /hate/ Romeo and Juliet. A lot.  
> I hope you enjoy ^~^


End file.
